


Není se čeho držet

by eoxin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drama, F/M, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Překlad do češtiny, Romance, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoxin/pseuds/eoxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dursleyovi nebyly jediní Harryho žijící příbuzní. Jak se ukázalo, Cullenovi bylo rodové jméno Potterovské linie, a když Dursleyovi nechali sedmiletého Harryho v sirotčinci, Carlisle souhlasil, že si Harryho vezme a vychová ho. Harrymu ve dvanácti letech přišel dopis z Bradavic, a přestože se rodina přestěhovala do Forks, Harry navštěvoval Školu čar a kouzel v Bradavicích ve Skotsku. Harry psal domů pravidelně a na každé léto, prázdniny, prodloužené víkendy a rodinné události se vracel domů, k rodině. Ale poté, co se Harry vrátil do Bradavic v šestém ročníku, věci se změnily. Jeho dopisy se staly kratší, hovory méně časté a vypadalo to, že má vždy nějakou výmluvu, aby nemusel domů. Vypadalo to, že Harry se od nich odtahuje a žádný z Cullenů nemohl přijít na to proč. Až po ukončení sedmého ročníku se Harry vrátil domů k rodině, ale to co před nimi skrývá, může rodinu rozdělit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promrhaný čas

**Author's Note:**

> Dílko patří Branwen777, která se již před několika lety stáhla z netu, což nic neumenšuje na jejích spisovatelských dovednostech. Nahrabala jsem si některé její povídky, Branwen je podle mě bohyně a snad mě nesrazí bleskem, že jsem znásilnila její povídku, o kterou bych se ráda podělila.
> 
> Jednotlivé písně pak patří dalším autorům, o kterých se budu zmiňovat průběžně a samozřejmě postavy vymyslely úžasné ženy - Rowllingová a Meyerová.
> 
> Takže doufám, že někomu udělá tohle dítko stejnou radost, jako mě.
> 
> P.S.: Chci ještě upozornit na to, že kurzívou jsou buď texty písniček i s překladem, ty jsou navíc centrované, nebo popis minulých událostí, případně umístění děje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorka vytvořila playlist k jednotlivým kapitolám, takže pokud si přejete podbarvení Vašeho čtení, jste vítáni. Na začátku kapitol budu přidávat odkazy na písničky, jejichž text se následně táhne kapitolou. První písničkou tak je Wasted Time-Fuel: https://youtu.be/2OwDo5SLwzU

* * *

 

_Skotsko – Po ukončení školy_

_Intervium pro Týdeník čarodějek_

 

„Takže, pane Pottere, vaše poslední písnička, Promrhaný čas – byla vydána včera a už teď je hitem číslo jedna ve všech žebříčcích hitparád po celém světě. Jak se ohledně toho cítíte?“ Zeptala se žena, strkajíc Harrymu mikrofon do obličeje.

Harry na to však byl zvyklý a vykouzlil na obličeji úsměv, naklonil se dopředu a odpověděl, „Je to vždycky úžasné, když mají fanoušci rádi mou hudbu, zvláště, když je tahle píseň tak odlišná od těch, které jsem vydal dříve.“

„To bude předmětem mé další otázky!“ Prohlásila nadšeně reportérka a Harry se musel držet, aby neprotočil oči. „Tahle písnička je hodně odlišná od těch mnohem víc optimistických, které jste vydal na předchozích třech CD-čkách. Mohou tedy fanoušci očekávat temnější, více intimní ladění Vaší nové desky?“

„To opravdu nevím,“ Odpověděl Harry pravdivě, nepohodlně se vrtíc na své kovové židli, než našel pohodlnější pozici. „Stále ji píšu, ale ano, písně na téhle nové desce budou myslím víc intimní. Teď, když se moje předchozí CD tak dobře prodávají, mi mé nahrávací studio dalo víc času a volnosti pro přípravu tohohle nového. Vlastně si budu psát všechny písničky sám a také si je sám nahraji. Měl jsem jich pár připravených, tohle byla jedna z nich, takže uvidíme, jak to dopadne.“

„Je tady nějaký důvod k tomuhle temnějšímu tónu?“ Zeptala se a Harry se téhle otázky obával, i přesto, že věděl, že nejspíš přijde.

„Moje první CD vyšlo, když jsem měl čtrnáct, druhé, když jsem měl patnáct a mé třetí, když mi bylo šestnáct… Dospívám a na mé hudbě a textech se to myslím odráží. Nazvěte to pocitem úzkosti dospívajícího, nebo jak chcete, ale hodně věcí se stalo a hodně věcí se v mém životě změnilo a v mých textech se to začalo ukazovat. Mé předchozí písně byly zaměřeny na posluchače a na to, co se dobře prodá, ale tyhle nové, na kterých pracuju, se zaměřují na to, co chci napsat já, co cítím já, věci, které chci říct a chci ze sebe dostat – vypuštění démona, abych tak řekl.“

„Mohl byste se o tom rozhovořit? Co se změnilo?“ Zeptala se, oči hořící zvědavostí, ale nebyl tady do hajzlu jediný důvod, proč by měl Harry sdílet svá tajemství s kýmkoliv, tím méně s tiskem a miliony fanoušků. Bylo dost, že je vkládal do písní, což taky dělal zdráhavě, ale cítil, že to potřebuje udělat. Byl to jediný způsob, jak byl schopný o tom vůbec mluvit.

„Raději bych neodpovídal,“ Opověděl jí Harry jednoduše a každý reportér, který s ním předtím kdy dělal rozhovor a i někteří, kteří neměli zatím tolik štěstí, se naučili, že když pronese tuhle větu, je lepší se tématu pustit.

Harry byl známý tím, že prostě odešel, když se reportér nechtěl upustit od určitého námětu nebo řekl něco, co se Harrymu nelíbilo – kromě toho, Harry nedělal rozhovory tak často. Harry se staral o to, aby nebyl veřejnosti na očích příliš často, hlavně poslední rok se stal poněkud nespolečenský. Aby byl přesný, tohle byl první rozhovor, který poskytl za minulý rok, a jediným důvodem bylo to, že tisk přišel do Bradavic na jeho promoci.

„Jaké jsou vaše plány do budoucna, čeká na vás někdo speciální, když ukončíte školu?“ Zeptala se žena škádlivě a s úsměvem.

Vždycky se ptali na tuhle blbou otázku a Harryho to iritovalo k nepříčetnosti, ale donutil se k úsměvu a otázku stejně zodpověděl. Odpověděl na ni stejně, jako vždycky. „Ne – není tu nikdo.“

„Eee, no tak, pane Pottere. Všichni vaši fanoušci umírají touhou to vědět. Jste velmi mocný kouzelník. Musíte mít druha,“ tvrdila žena a nakonec, měla pravdu.

V pátém ročníku přišel Harry na to, že každý mocný kouzelník má druha – někoho, kdo pro ně může zadržet jejich magii. A tak nějak se stalo, že Harry spadal do kategorie velmi mocných kouzelníků, takže našel svého druha. Stejně jako většina ostatních bytostí, jako například víly, které mají druha, je i čarodějům jejich druh ukázán prostřednictvím snů, když dosáhnout dospělosti – která nastává u většiny čarodějů v šestnácti. Bylo pouze shodou nešťastných náhod, že Harryho druh už někoho měl a taky to, že jeho druhem je jeho bratr.

„Bez komentáře,“ odpověděl Harry jemně a něco v jeho hlase ho muselo vyzradit, protože ženina tvář se stáhla do smutného zamračení a vypadala, že ji kvůli němu bolí srdce.

„Oh, omlouvám se,“ odpověděla lítostivě, ale rychle se vzpamatovala. „Takže jaké plány máte teď?  Plánujete zůstat ve svém bytě v Londýně nebo se vrátíte do Států?“

Harry se jemně usmál sám pro sebe, když si vzpomněl na svou matku – opravdu ji postrádal a rozhodl se, že i přesto, že bude blízko svého druha, stojí to za to, aby strávil nějaký čas s ní a také s otcem.

„Myslím, že je načase, abych se vrátil domů.“

 

_Forks, Washington_

_Dům Cullenových_

 

Esme vzhlédla ke Carlisleovi, oči jí zářily štěstím. „Vrací se domů,“ Vydechla s úlevou.

Byly to skoro dva roky, co viděla naposledy svého nejmladšího syna. Během prázdnin přestal jezdit ze školy domů, jeho dopisy byly asi stejně tak časté a nikdo z rodiny nevěděl proč. Esme lámalo srdce, že se Harry od nich odtahuje, ostaní děti se na něj kvůli tomu zlobily, ale Carlisle – vždy přemýšlejíc rozumně – jim řekl, že pro to musí být nějaké vysvětlení, které snad teď naleznou.

Snad jen neměl dost času kvůli škole a hudbě – přestože to ho předtím nikdy nezastavilo. Nyní na tom už nezáleželo, protože Harry se konečně vracel domů. Carlisle smé manželce úsměv oplatil a pak se oba otočili zpět k rádiu, aby si poslechli zbytek rozhovoru.

„Žije tvá rodina stále ve Forks, Washington?“ Zeptala se žena.

„Ano, můj otec je doktor, takže ho jeho práce zavede na různá místa, ale tam už žijí tři roky,“ Odpověděl výmluvně Harry. Vždy byl dobrým řečníkem, nikdy se nezakoktal nebo nezneklidněl. Pro reportéry bylo velmi těžké ho nachytat nepřipraveného.

Nedávno viděli jeho fotky na obálce časopisu, a i když to byl jen rok, co ho neviděli, změnil se hodně. Celé jeho vzezření a chování potemnělo a zvážnělo. Harry se zbavil brýlí; většinou nosil tmavé barvy a dokonce i oční linky a časopisy se zmiňovaly o tetováním i když ne o tom, kde ho má. Viděli, že má náušnici a jeho vlasy už nebyly nuceny zůstávat rovné díky kilům gelu, ale byly stylově rozčepýřené, jakoby se jimi někdo právě probíral prsty.

Esme byla znepokojena všemi těmi změna jejího nevinného malého chlapečka, o kterých četla. A navíc viděla na fotkách, jak moc dospěl, ale Carlisle zmínil něco o pocitech úzkosti dospívajících a rebelantství a tím na chvíli uklidnil její strach. Tento rozhovor však znovu rozvířil mnoho otázek.

Ještě neslyšeli jeho novou píseň a Esme doufala, že ji na konci rozhovoru zahrají, takže uslyší, o čem ta žena mluvila. Harryho hudba byla předtím vždy lehká a… milá – přestože by nikdy nepoužila před Harrym takové slovo, ale jak Harry řekl, bylo mu čtrnáct, patnáct a šestnáct, když jeho první tři CD vyšly a on nemohl vždy mluvit do toho, jaká bude jeho hudba. Esme si nebyla jistá, jak má brát tuhle novou, rozhněvanou část jejího syna a chtěla vědět, odkud ten hněv vychází. Možná to mělo co dělat s jeho odloučením od nich.

Esme se vrátila zpět k rozhovoru právě ve chvíli, kdy se o tom bavili.

„Takže tahle nová píseň – o čem je? Z čeho vychází?“

„Takže, je to přesně o tom, co říká název - Promrhaný čas,“ Odpověděl Harry s temným uchechtnutím, ale byla v tom i zlomenost a je polekalo, jak moc se jeho hlas změnil. Už to nebyl dál hlas mladého chlapce, nyní byl hlubší, víc zkušený a mnohem víc vyzrálý.

„Je to o příliš dlouhém čekání něco udělat – říct něco, co jsi říct měl, ale měl jsi strach říct to a nyní to nemůžeš vrátit a změnit. Čekal jsi příliš dlouho a je příliš pozdě – promeškal jsi svou šanci a teď nic nemá smysl, každý moment, na který ses mohl těšit – je teď jen o promrhaném čase.“

„A ty jsi napsal tuhle píseň – kdy?“ Reportérka se zeptala zvědavě.

„Asi před dvěma roky,“ Odpověděl Harry.

Esme a ostatní si přes stůl vyměnili pohled.

„Myslíš, že to má co dělat s-“ Edward chytil Bellu kolem pasu, když se zvědavě dívala na rodinu upírů.

Edward jí řekl o tomhle dalším člověku, kterého si očividně vzali ze sirotčince, když mu bylo sedm – čaroděj, jak jí řekl Edward. Byl to šok, když slyšela, že Edwardův adoptovaný bratr je ten slavný muzikant Harry Potter. Jistěže věděla o jeho hudbě. Vlastnila jeho první dvě ze tří CD. Byl velmi známý mezi teenagery, i když nikdy nejezdil po turné, byl málo vidět a málokdy dělal rozhovory, ale to tajemno, které ho obklopovalo, jen zvyšovalo jeho popularitu.

„Pššt!“ Alice rychle utla Edwarda předtím, než mohl dokončit větu, „Teď to budou hrát.“

Hned jak Harryho ústa opustilo pár veršů, mohli říct, že tahle píseň je naprosto jiná než cokoliv, co od něj byli doposud zvyklý slýchat. Zaprvé, jeho hlas byl jiný, nebyl to ten šumivý, šťastný, chlapecký, optimistický zvuk, který byli zvyklí slýchat, byl víc vyspělý, odvážný – rozzlobenější. Slova byla také temnější, depresivnější a naprosto srdcervoucí.

Pokud by Esme mohla plakat, nejspíš by to udělala. Nedokázala pochopit, co se stalo jejímu dítěti, že napsal něco takového – že cítil něco takového, ale byla rozhodnuta to zjistit.

 

_Say it to my face_

_Řekni mi to do tváře_

_Look me in the eyes_

_Podívej se mi do očí_

_And say that you have to say_

_A řekni, co jsi chtěl říct_

_You know we can’t erase these words before_

_Víš, že nemůžeme vymazat ta slova předtím_

_goodbye_

_sbohem_

_And turn the final page_

_A obrátit na poslední list_

_Here comes alone again_

_Tady přichází znovu osaměle_

_Everything’s broke_

_Vše je zničeno_

_Everything’s vacant_

_Vše je prázdné_

_Everything’s wasted time again_

_Vše je zase promrhaným časem_

_Sentiments hopeless_

_Pocit marnosti_

_Innocence jaded_

_Nevinná vyčerpanost_

_Everything’s wasted time again_

_Vše je zase promrhaným časem_

_And so we leave this stage_

_A tak opouštíme tuhle scénu_

_And all our best read lines_

_A všechny naše nejlepší repliky_

_And all the acts we played_

_A všechny hry, ve kterých jsme hráli_  
_So say you wanna leave_

 _Tak řekni, že chceš odejít_  
_And say we never held the way we always hoped we'd try_

 _Řekni, že jsme nikdy nešli po cestě, kterou jsme vždy doufali zkusit_  
  
_And say hello to alone again_

 _A přivítej znovu samotu_  
  
_'Cause, everything's broken_

 _Protože vše je zničené_  
_Everything's vacant_

 _Všechno chybí_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Vše je zase promrhaným časem_  
_Sentiments hopeless_

 _Pocit marnosti_  
_Innocence jaded_

 _Nevinná vyčerpanost_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Vše je zase promrhaným časem_  
  
_Ahh someday we might find_

 _Ahh jednou snad najdeme_  
_Some sacred place in time_

 _Nějaké posvátné místo v čase_  
_But until then all we'll share_

 _Ale do té doby vše, co můžeme sdílet_  
_Are dreams we've left behind_

_Jsou sny, které jsme za sebou zanechali_

  
_'Cause everything's broken_

 _Protože vše je zničeno_  
_Everything's vacant_

 _Vše chybí_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Vše je znovu promrhaným časem_  
  
_Ahh, yeah!_

 _Ahh, ano!_  
  
_Everything's broken_

 _Vše je zničeno_  
_Everything's vacant_

 _Vše chybí_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Všechno je zase promrhaným časem_  
_Sentiments hopeless_

 _Pocit marnosti_  
_Innocence jaded_

 _Nevinná vyčerpanost_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Vše je znovu promrhaným časem_  
_Everything's broken_

 _Vše je zničeno_  
_Everything's vacant_

 _Vše chybí_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Vše je zase promrhaným časem_  
_Sentiments hopeless_

 _Pocit marnosti_  
_Innocence jaded_

 _Nevinná vyčerpanost_  
_Everything's wasted time again_

 _Vše je zase promrhaným časem_  
  
_Everything is broken_

 _Vše je zničeno_  
_Everything is wasted time_

 _Vše je promrhaným časem_  
_Everything is broken_

 _Vše je zničeno_  
_Everything is wasted time_

_Vše je promrhaným časem_

**Píseň: Wasted Time By - Fuel**


	2. Rozmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Písnička, která Vás může provázet touto kapitolou - Puddle of Mudd-Blurry: https://soundcloud.com/mr-a-38/blurry-puddle-of-mudd

_Na palubě soukromého letadla_

_Mezi Londýnem a Port Angles_

 

Harry se díval z okna, když se letadlo zvedalo z letiště v Londýně. Venku byla tma a světla města nebyla ničím než šmouhou pod ním, když mu v hlavě začala hrát slova jeho nejnovější písničky. Jeho ruka se pohybovala po stránce, aby vše zapsala do deníku, který s sebou právě z tohoto důvodu neustále nosil.

_Everything's so blurry_

_Všechno je tak rozmazané_

_And everyone's so fake_

_A všichni jsou tak falešní_

_And everybody's empty_

_A všichni jsou prázdní_

_And everything is so messed up_

_A všechno je tak zmatené_

_Preoccupied without you_

_Roztržitý bez tebe_

_I cannot live at all_

_Vůbec nemůžu žít_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_Celý můj svět se točí kolem tebe_

_I Stumble then I crawl_

_Klopýtám, pak se plazím_

 

Harry nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se vrací zpět, ale rodina mu tolik chyběla. Chtěl je znovu vidět, ale bál se vidět svého druha. Miloval ho jako bratra, což to všechno dělalo ještě víc matoucí a Harry věděl, že když ho znovu uvidí, nebude to trvat dlouho a jeho pocity se změní v něco víc. A to on nechtěl.

_You could be my someone_

_Můžeš mi někým být_

_You could be my scene_

_Můžeš být mým jevištěm_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Víš, že tě ochráním_

_From all of the obscene_

_Před všemi těmi ohavnostmi_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Přemýšlím, co děláš_

_Imagine where you are_

_Představuji si, kde jsi_

_There's oceans in between us_

_Mezi námi je oceán_

_But that's not very far_

_Ale to není tak daleko_

 

V létě po pátém ročníku se Harry vrátil domů, odhodlaný říct to své rodině a svému druhovi. O svém druhovi začal snít ještě předtím, než mu bylo šestnáct a přestože nespatřil jeho tvář až do šestnáctých narozenin, nezabralo mu příliš času vyřešit, o kom přesně se mu zdá.

Nakonec, vyrostl s tím, že je to jeho bratr.

Jistě že byl Harry nervózní odhalit to své rodině; nebyl si jistý, jak to přijmou. Nakonec, byl to jeho bratr a Harry se bál, že jeho druh nebude schopný vidět ho jinak než jako sourozence. Nebylo to jako by byli pokrevní příbuzní, ale přesto – byla to tvrdá skutečnost, se kterou se bylo třeba vypořádat – tvůj malý bratříček tě miluje.

To nebylo jako s Rasalii a Emmettem nebo Alicí a Jasperem, kteří byli druhy dřív než začali předstírat, že jsou bratři a sestry. Ne – vychovávali Harryho už od sedmi let. Od začátku byl vychováván jako jejich bratr. Nikdy tu nebylo mezi nimi nic víc, nikdy tu nebyly ani myšlenky na to, že by mohli být něčím víc a teď si Harry nebyl jistý, jestli by tady mohlo vůbec něco víc být.

Edward si našel vlastního druha – nebo alespoň někoho, o kom si myslel, že by mohl být jeho druhem. Harry to léto nikdy nedostal příležitost říct jim to, protože skoro okamžitě co vešel do dveří, byl obeznámen s příběhy o Belle – Edwardově přítelkyni.

 

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_When you shoved it in my face_

_Když jsi mi to strčil do obličeje_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Tuhle bolest, kterou jsi mi dal_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_When you shoved it in my face_

_Když jsi mi to strčil do obličeje_

 

Harry stále ještě nepotkal tu lidskou dívku, kvůli které toho Edward tolik vytrpěl. To léto byla pryč, trávila ho ve Pheonixu se svou matkou a zotavovala se z útoku jiného upíra jménem James. Harry si pamatoval, jak to bolelo poslouchat o tom stále dokola a dokola. Nebolelo to jen kvůli tomu, že Edward vypadal, že tu dívku opravdu miluje, ale také proto, že nikdo z členů jeho rodiny mu o tom dříve nenapsal a neřekl mu o tomto novém vývoji událostí.

Možná, že kdyby to udělali, Harry by přijel domů dřív – předtím než se Edward tolik zapletl s tou dívkou. Nyní to bylo o tom, jestli bude mít zlomené srdce on nebo Edward, a nejen že byl Edward jeho druh, ale byl to také Harryho bratr a Harry mu nemohl něco takového udělat. Navíc, když to řekne Edwardovi teď, Edward by opustil Bellu jen z lítosti k Harrymu, a to nebyl druh lásky, kterou by Harry chtěl.

 

_Everyone is changing_

_Všichni se mění_

_There's no one left that's real_

_Není tu nikdo, kde je opravdový_

_So make up your own ending_

_Tak si vytvoř svůj vlastní konec_

_And let me know just how you feel_

_A dej mi vědět, jak se cítíš_

_'Cause I am lost without you_

_Protože bez tebe jsem ztracený_

_I cannot live at all_

_Nemůžu vůbec žít_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_Celý můj svět se točí kolem tebe_

_I Stumble then I cawl_

_Klopýtám, pak se plazím_

 

Harry si pamatoval, jak v Dějinách četl o druzích. Jen mocní čarodějové potřebují nějakého. Mít druha pomáhá uzemnit vlastní magii a zbavit se té nadbytečné, která se může nebezpečně až smrtelně zvrhnout, pokud je ponechána volně. Takové odčerpání magie se uskutečňuje skrze sexuální styk, a to bylo přesně to, proč jsou druhové potřební. Díky procesu připoutání, se druzi propojí a během sexu je čarodějův druh schopný odčerpat divokou magii do svého vlastního těla a odvést ji pryč.

Pokud se magie nechá volně, může se nebezpečně uvolnit ve chvílích rozbouřených emocí, nebo se může obrátit proti čaroději a začít ho užírat, jako rakovina. Harry si nebyl jist, kterou cestou se pustí jeho magie, ale pokud ho jeho štěstí nezradí, bude to nebezpečná kombinace obou. Kdo ví – možná Edward s Bellou nezůstane, ale už to budou skoro dva roky, takže Harry moc nedoufal.

 

 

_You could be my someone_

_Můžeš mi být někým_

_You could be my scene_

_Můžeš být mým jevištěm_

_Know that I will save you_

_Vědět, že tě zachráním_

_From all of the unclean_

_Od všeho nečistého_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Přemýšlím, co děláš_

_I wonder where you are_

_Přemýšlím, kde jsi_

_There's oceans in between us_

_Mezi náme je oceán_

_But that's not very far_

_Ale to není tak daleko_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_When you shoved it in my face_

_Když jsi mi to strčil do obličeje_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Tu bolest, kterou jsi mi dal_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_When, you shoved it in my face_

_Když jsi mi to strčil do obličeje_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Tuhle bolest, kterou jsi mi dal_

Harry chtěl, aby byl Edward šťastný a nechtěl, aby s ním Edward byl z nějakého pocitu povinnosti nebo lítosti. Harry tak nemínil nic říct. V podstatě, to byl jeden z důvodů, proč teď jel domů. Ne jen kvůli tomu, že chtěl znovu vidět svou rodinu, ale potřeboval se stáhnout z očí veřejnosti. Pokud se jeho magie obrátí proti němu, potom Harry nechtěl, aby ho jeho fanoušci viděli skomírat a určitě nechtěl, aby se to dostalo do novin. V takovém případě by většina čarodějů stejně zjistila, co se sním děje.

Pokud k tomu bude mít Harry co říct, tak jeho rodina nebude vědět co se s ním přesně děje. Naštěstí Carlisle nikdy nestudoval čarodějnickou medicínu nebo jejich nemoci. A tak snad když to půjde od desíti k pěti, budou si myslet, že to byl nějaký druh nevyléčitelné čarodějnické choroby.  Se svou rodinou bude chráněn před tiskem a bláznivými fanoušky, kteří nebudou schopni vstoupit do jeho domova nebo se k němu vůbec přiblížit a Harry snad bude mít konečně pokoj.

Harry chtěl, aby jeho CD bylo něco, co od něj nikdy předtím neslyšeli. Tohle bude jeho pravé já – zevnitř i z venku – spodek a špína, odvážná část jeho osobnosti a život, který před nimi skrýval. On to teď všechno vyloží na stůl. Nejspíš to bude jeho poslední CD a on za sebou chtěl zanechat kousek sebe. Bude to obnášet jeho nejhlubší, nejodvážnější, nejtemnější tajemství, jeho štěstí, jeho bolest, jeho rozkoš, jeho – všechno.

Bude to vyprávět jeho příběh – příběh o jeho posledních dnech, jakkoliv morbidně to znělo.

 

_Oh,_

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_Nikdo mi neřekl, co si myslíš_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Nikdo mi neřekl, co říct_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Každý ti ukazuje kam se otočit_

_Told you where to run away_

_Říkají ti kam utéct_

_Nobody told you where to hide_

_Nikdo ti neřekne kde se skrýt_

_Nobody told you what to say_

_Nikdo ti neřekne, co říct_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Všichni ti ukazují kam se otočit_

_Showed you when to run away_

_Ukazují ti kdy utéct pryč_

 

Když byla písnička skoro hotová, Harry od sebe odsunul deník s otráveným povzdechem. Opravdu zoufale potřeboval myslet na něco jiného než na Edwarda a uvolnit něco z nahromaděného napětí v sobě. Přesně, jak si Harry myslel, italský steward při průchodu kolem něj kývl hlavou směrem dozadu k ložnici. Harry zvedl dokonale řezané obočí, když po něm pokukovaly čokoládové oči, olízl si rty, a když si všiml výmluvné boule na předku mužových kalhot, se sexy úšklebkem vstal a následoval ho.

Tohle se může ukázat jako velice příjemné rozptýlení.

 

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Můžeš to vzít všechno pryč?_

_When you shoved it in my face_

_Když jsi mi to hodil do obličeje_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Tuhle bolest, kterou jsi mi dal_

 

**Píseň: Blurry -  Puddle of Mudd**


	3. Kontrola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Píseň ke kapitolce Puddle of Mudd-Controle: https://soundcloud.com/fakepath1/puddle-of-mudd-control

_Letiště Port Angles_

_Na palubě soukromého letadla_

 

„Hnusní supi!“ Sykl Harry, když soukromé letadlo rolovalo po ranveji, aby mohl vystoupit.

Harry už mohl vidět hordu reportérů, jak se řadí, čekajíc, aby ho mohli vyfotit. Nechtěl nic víc než zaklít je všechny do jednoho, ale naneštěstí tu byly zákony, proti takovým věcem a navíc podle toho co viděl, většina z těch reportérů byli mudlové. Taky tam bylo moře fanoušků, kteří by mu vůbec nevadili, kdyby jen do prdele nekřičeli; nejspíš bude odcházet s bolestí hlavy.

„Do hajzlu potřebuju cigaretu,“ Řekl Harry, hledajíc svou koženou bundu, která ležela zmuchlaná na podlaze, z kapsy sebral napůl prázdnou krabičku cigaret.

„V letadle je zakázáno kouřit, pane Pottere,“ řekl mu stevard, který právě Harry uvedl do Mile High Clubu*, když vytahoval zapalovač.

Harry na něj zíral, jakoby mu narostla druhá hlava. „Kdo do prdele vymyslela takové pravidlo?“ Zeptal se s otráveným povzdechem, jak vytahoval cigaretu z úst a schoval ji zpátky do balíčku.

„Víte co se stane s palivem letadla, když vypukne požár?“ zeptal se pobavený stevard, jak začal vytahovat Harryho zavazadla z přihrádek. „A navíc, nemáš náhodou s kouřením končit?“ Zeptal se atraktivní Ital se smíchem.

„Ve kterých novinách jsi to četl?“ Zeptal se Harry, prohrabávajíc se svými taškami s jistotou, že tam má někde aspirin. Stevard mu podal sklenici s vodou, když vyloupl několik pilulek.

„Čarodějovo zdraví o tom psalo příběh…  Očividně jsi jejich novou hlavní postavou pro ‚Nakopeme závislost‘,“ O něco vyšší muž odpověděl se zachichotáním.

Harry si odfrkl, když se postavil na nohy a protáhl si záda. „Co bych to byl za rockovou hvězdu, kdybych neměl recidivu,“ Odpověděl s drzým úsměvem.

Harry byl nejspíš opilý, když ten rozhovor poskytoval, protože jeho vzpomínky na něj byly přinejlespším poněkud útržkovité. Byl známý tím, že si dá skleničku nebo dvě… nebo tři, předtím, než se setká s tiskem. Harry nebyl příliš veřejnou osobou a vždy ho to dohnalo až na okraj sil. Ve skutečnosti nejspíš během rozhovoru kouřil, takže si nedokázal představit, jak ho časopis mohl brát vážně i kdyby něco takového řekl.

Harry byl nahnutý nad jeho tašky a vracel do nich s otráveným povzdechem láhev s prášky, když za ním někdo zakašlal. Vzhlédl do culící se tváře velmi, velmi atraktivního muže a Harry okamžitě cítil, jak jeho zájem roste. Harry vstal a zvedl dokonale vykroužené obočí, když mu stevard dal ruku na hruď a začal ho postrkovat zpátky do malé chodbičky, kde nebyla žádná okna.

„Opravdu by si neměl kouřit, víš... Neměl bys zklamat své mladé, citlivé fanoušky,“ Předl muž, když Harryho přitiskl na zeď. Druhou ruku položil na zeď vedle Harryho hlavy a druhá mu bloudila přes Harryho hruď dolů k opasku. „Můžu ti pomoct zbavit se stresu mnohem méně životu nebezpečným způsobem. Slibuju, že tenhle způsob zbavení se stresu shledáš mnohem příjemnější než ty cigarety. Po pravdě, doktoři všeobecně schvalují tuhle metodu.“

„Opravdu?“ Odpověděl Harry s úšklebkem, když mu stevard rozepínal kalhoty, aby ho osvobodil. „Kdo jsem, abych odmítal doktory – nakonec, mám jistou image, kterou si chci udržet a nechtěl bych zklamat pisatele Čarodějova zdraví, ne?“

Stevard se svádivě usmál, když se pomalu spustil na kolena, nepřerušujíc s Harrym oční kontakt. Harry popadl muže za vlasy, když ho muž vzal do úst a začal svým jazykem dělat hříšné věci. Jejich oči se setkaly, když Ital k Harrymu vzhlédl přes své tmavé řasy. Pod tím žádostivým pohledem Harry cítil, jak jeho tělem otřásá píseň a nechal oplzlá slova přelévat se přes něj, zatímco muž velice dobře pokračoval ve svém slibu a zbavil ho stresu.

 

_I love the way you look at me_

_Miluju to, jak se na mě díváš_

_I feel the pain you place inside_

_Cítím tu bolest, kterou jsi umístil dovnitř_

_You lock me up inside your dirty cage_

_Zamkl jsi mě uvnitř tvé špinavé klece_

_While I’m alone inside my mind_

_Zatímco jsem sám uvnitř mé mysli_

_I like to teach you all the rules_

_Rád bych tě naučil všechna pravidla_

_I’d get to see them set in stone_

_Rád bych je viděl vytesané do kamene_

_I like it when you chain me to the bed_

_Mám rád, když mě připoutáš k posteli_

_There your secrets never show_

_Tam se tvá tajemství nikdy nevyjeví_

_I need to feel you_

_Potřebuji tě cítit_

_You need to feel me_

_Potřebuješ mě cítit_

_I can’t control you_

_Nemohu tě ovládat_

_You’re not the one for me, no_

_Ty nejsi pro mě, ne_

_I can’t conrtol you_

_Nemohu tě ovládat_

_You can’t control me_

_Ty nemůžeš ovládat mě_

_I need to feel you_

_Potřebuji tě cítit_

_So why’s it involve_

_Tak proč se to zamotává_

_I love the way you rape my skin_

_Miluji to, jak znásilňuješ mou kůži_

_I feel the hate you place inside_

_Cítím tu nenávist, kterou jsi umístil dovnitř_

_I need to get your voice out of my head_

_Potřebuji dostat tvůj hlas z mé hlavy_

_Cause I’m that guy you’ll never find_

_Protože já jsem ten chlap, kterého nikdy nenajdeš_

_I think you know all of the rules_

_Myslím, že znáš všechna pravidla_

_There’s no expressions on your face_

_Na tvé tváři není žádný výraz_

_I’m hoping that some day you will let me go_

_Doufám, že jednoho dne mě necháš jít_

_Release me from my dirty cage_

_Propusť mě z mé špinavé klece_

_I need to feel you_

_Potřebuji tě cítit_

_You need to feel me_

_Ty potřebuješ cítit mě_

_I can’t control you_

_Nemohu tě ovládat_

_You’re not the one for me, no_

_Ty nejsi pro mě, ne_

_I can’t control you_

_Nemohu tě ovládat_

_You can’t control me_

_Ty nemůžeš ovládat mě_

_I need to feel you_

_Potřebuji tě cítit_

_So why’s it involve you and me…_

_Tak proč se zamotáváme ty a já…_

_(Opakuje se 4x)_

_I love the way you look at me_

_Miluji to, jak se na mě díváš_

_I love the way you smack my ass_

_Miluji to, jak mě pleskáš přes zadek_

_I love the dirty things you do_

_Miluji ty obscénní věci, které mi děláš_

_When I have control of you_

_Když tě mohu ovládat_

_I need to feel you_

_Potřebuji tě cítit_

_You need to feel me_

_Ty potřebuješ cítit mě_

_I can’t control you_

_Nemohu tě ovládat_

_You’re not the one for me, no_

_Ty nejsi pro mě, ne_

 

_I can’t control you_

_Nemohu tě ovládat_

_You can’t kontrol me_

_Ty nemůžeš ovládat mě_

_I need to feel you_

_Potřebuji tě cítit_

_So why’s it involve you and me…_

_Tak proč se to zamotává, ty a já…_

_(Opakovat 4x)_

_You’re not the one for me, no_

_Ty nejsi pro mě, ne_

 

**Píseň: Control -  Puddle of Mudd**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka Branwen777:  
> *Neuvědomila jsem si, že někteří lidé možná neví, co znamená vstoupit do Mile High Clubu. Mile High Club není opravdový klub, ani to není žádný slangový výraz. Aby jste mohli vstoupit – nebo se alespoň chlubit tím, že jste se přidali k Mile High Club – musíte mít sex v letadle, které je nejméně jednu míly nad zemí.  
> Vlastně mají webové stránky: http://www.milehighclub.com  
>  


	4. Odtrhnout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Písnička ke kapitole - Drowning Pool-Tear Away: https://soundcloud.com/dorianmonkey/tear-away-drowning-pool

Předtím než Harry vystoupil z letadla, rychle se osprchoval a převlékl – tisk a fanoušci můžou počkat. To nebylo o tom, že by se staral o to, co si kdo bude myslet o jeho pováleném vzezření, ale když žijete s upíry, naučíte se před nimi skrývat určité pachy. A po píchačce v letadle a orálním sexu, který právě před okamžikem měl, se prostě pach sexu těžce vznášel kolem něj.

Harry na sebe rychle nahodil pohodlné vybledlé modré jeany, které dokonale vysely na jeho bocích, černé triko s dlouhým rukávem a stříbrným drakem, který se obtáčel kolem přední i zadní strany, a které pěkně lnulo k jeho tělu a pár černých a stříbrných šál, jen tak na efekt. Pak vklouzl do svých bot, nanesl na sebe linky, aby mu vystoupily oči, prohrábl si prsty několikrát vlasy, použil kolínskou, zkontroloval se naposledy v zrcadle, pomyslel si , _Kdo do prdele potřebuje stylistu, když vypadáš tak zatraceně dobře?_ ‘ a byl připraven vyrazit.

Když procházel kolem okna, všiml si Harry, že je venku vlastně docela slunečno a popadl své sluneční brýle. Potom si hodil bundu přes rameno, nasadil sexy druh úšklebku a vydal se ven z bezpečí letadla. Výkřiky a záblesky, které okamžitě vypukly, ho skoro poslaly zpátky, ale zaťal zuby a pohnul se vpřed, kde ho obklopili muži z ochranky.

„Tudy, pane Pottere máme pro Vás připravenu limuzínu,“ Oznámil mu jeden ze strážců, když nutil dav, aby se rozestoupil a nechal je projít.

Harry podepsal pár plakátů a triček s názvem své skupiny, Amortentia. Harryho vždy pobavilo, když viděl mudli nosit jedno z těch triček, s přihlédnutím k tomu, že neměli ani páru, co Amortentia znamená. V čarodějnickém světě to je jeden z nejsilnějších nápojůlásky, způsobující silnou posedlost a poblouznění. Bylo to opravdu ironické, když se Harry opravdu zamyslel nad svým vlastním milostným životem.

Ke konci museli strážci Harryho krýt a pronést ho skrz dveře, které se lidé snažili zablokovat a zaplnit. Jen co bylo možné, aby se Harry zase postavil na nohy, trvalo jen několik sekund, než do něj narazilo menší, tvrdší a mnohem chladnější tělo – jemně, pokud to bylo možné.

„Oh, tolik jsem tě postrádala!“ Prohlásila Esme, odtahujíc se a držíc jeho tvář ve svých chladných rukou. „Vyrostl jsi!“ Vykřikla pak a podívala se dolů, aby zkontrolovala jeho boty, aby se ujistila, že mají normální výšku.

Harry se hluboce uchechtl, barytonem ve svém hlase je vyděsil ještě jednou. Naposledy, když ho viděli, byl stejně vysoký jako Alice s podpatky. Nyní byl o celou hlavu vyšší než ona.

Potom svého syna objal Carslisle a usmál se, když cítil, že se ho Harry chvíli drží. Byl Harrymu blíž než kdokoliv z ostatních a Carlisle věřil, že to má co dělat s faktem, že byli skutečně spřízněni. A taky proto, že to byl Carlisle, kdo ho odvedl pryč od zneužívání a ze sirotčince.

Další na řadě byli Alice a Jasper, Alice se okamžitě zaměřila na módu. Harry byl vždy jediný, s kým se o tom mohla bavit, protože i on v tom našel zalíbení – alespoň pokud se to týkalo jeho vlastního stylu.

„Viděla jsem tě na obálce GQ minulý měsíc,“ Prohlásila Alice, tančíc na bříšcích prstů samým nadšením. „Musíš mi o tom povědět úplně všechno.“

„Jistě,“ Odpověděl jí Harry, smívajíc se na ni zpátky. „Dovolili mi nechat si ty věci.“

„Nemožné!“ Vykřikla Alice. „Musíš mi teda všechno ukázat!“

Harry se pouze usmál, když vystoupil Jasper a rychle ho objal. Emmett a Rosalie byli další a Harrymu neuniklo napětí mezi nimi všemi. Samozřejmě že tomu rozuměl. Harry byl pryč opravdu dlouho a prakticky bez vysvětlení. Alice byla velmi shovívavá, stejně jako Esme a Carlisle, ale jakmile budou doma – nebo možná v limuzíně, která čekala jen o pár kroků dál – určitě si to Harry vyžere.

Když ho Emmett pustil s ničím víc než ahoj, Harry si všiml _jich_ a na kratičký okamžik byl naštvaný na svou rodinu, že ji vzali s sebou, ale pak si vzpomněl, že oni to neví – že to ani vědět nebudou. V jejich myslích mu pouze představovali nejnovějšího člena rodiny. Takže Harry vylepil zvědavý úsměv a prohlížel si Isabellu Swanovou.

První myšlenka, která mu skočila do hlavy, byla, že dívka je poněkud nehezká pro někoho tak nádherného, jako je Edward. Podle toho, jak o ní předtím jeho rodina mluvila, očekával Harry nějakou brazilskou modelku, která má diplom z atomové fyziky. A zatím to, co viděl před sebou, nebylo nic víc, než středoškolačka se stále se vyvíjejícími prsy – nebo alespoň doufal, že se stále ještě vyvíjí – ne že by Harrymu nějak moc záleželo na prsou… Snad ani Edwardovi nezáleželo.

„Isabella Swanová – Harry Potter,“ Řekl Harry, napřahujíc ruku, přestože měl pocit, že bude zvracet. Dokonce se nemohl na Edwarda ani podívat.

„Já vím!“ Vyhrkla dívka a pak se zahanbeně zarděla.

Oh bože, pomyslel si Harry, jen ne další fanynka.

„Já – Já tím myslím, že tě ráda poznávám,“ Doplnila, klidně třesouc jeho rukou a Harry musel bojovat s nutkáním utřít si ruku do kalhot poté, co se pustil její vlhké dlaně.

„Já tebe taky,“ Odpověděl Harry, polykajíc žluč, když Edward vykročil a objal ji kolem pasu. Vůbec nepostoupil, aby Harryho objal a pozdravil, tak soustředěný byl na tu lidskou dívku a Harry se musel podívat jinam, než řekne něco, čeho by litoval.

„Bože potřebuju tu zasranou cigaretu,“ Vydechl Harry a odvrátil se od nich, hledajíc v kapsách své bundy. Slyšel, jak Esme zalapala po dechu nad jeho slovy a Carlisle vydal vzadu v krku zvuk, ale nikdo z nich se neodhodlal nic říct. Naposledy, když ho viděli, byl Harry tak sladký a nevinný – k něčemu takovému měl nyní hodně daleko a oni si na to budou muset zvyknout.

Předtím, než si mohl cigaretu zapálit, se k němu natáhla ruka a zastavila ho. „Je mi líto, pane Pottere, ale musíme opustit hangár, pokud si chcete zapálit.“ Řekl jeden z ochranky.

„Dobře, tak na co do hajzlu čekáme? Já se z toho kurva zblázním,“ Uvedl Harry, kráčejíc k limuzíně. Slyšel zapištění a obrátil se, aby viděl Isabelu s rukama zakrývajícíma si ústa, když na něj hleděla s rozšířenýma očima.

„Co?“ Zeptal se Harry své ztichlé rodiny, když na něj i oni divně koukali.

„Tvé výrazy, synu, jsou poněkud vulgární,“ Odpověděl Carlisle s malým zamračením. „Nevěřím, že Bella je zvyklá, slýchat taková slova.“

Harry se obrátil k lidské dívce s pozvednutým obočím. „Prosím omluvte mě, slečno Swanová, pokud jsem se dotkl vašeho jemnocitu – a teď odtud můžeme do hajzlu vypadnout.“

Harry se pro sebe se zadostiučiněním usmál, když dívka zalapala po dechu ještě jednou a pokračoval v cestě kolem ní a Edwarda – se kterým měl stále problém se na něj jen podívat.

„Jistěže pane, právě dokončili nakládání vašich zavazadel,“ Odpověděl řidič limuzíny, zatímco mu otevřel dveře, aby mohl nastoupit.

„Stále nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi objednal limuzínu, aby nás vyzvedla!“ Vykřikovala Alice šťastně, když se posunula vedle něj, z druhé strany usazená Esme.

„Ano, však víš, jak nerad bych sklamal fanoušky,“ Odpověděl Harry, když se zvedl do střešního okna. Obrovské dveře hangáru se začaly otevírat a limuzína se pomalu rozjela a křik a blesky začaly nanovo. Harry mával a usmíval se, tak jak měl, ale jakmile projeli bránou letiště, zapadl zpět do limuzíny a klesnul neuhlazeně zpět do sedadla s unaveným povzdechem.

„Konečně!“ Vykřikl Harry a hluboce si potáhl z cigarety.

„Myslela jsem, že končíš s tím ohavným zlozvykem,“ Řekla Esme mračíc se nesouhlasně.

„Kdo ti to do boha řekl?“ Zeptal se Harry a zhluboka popotáhl, aby to nechal vyjít ven v pomalých obláčcích kouře.

„Určitě jsi to nebyl ty,“ Slyšel Harry mumlat Emmetta sarkasticky a podíval se na svého většího bratra, který poprvé v jeho životě vypadal, že je na něj opravdu naštvaný.

„Emmette,“ Carlisle řekl varovně a s huff, se Emmett stáhl.

Na oko to Harry setřásl a znovu si popotáhl, ale ve skutečnosti ho to opravdu zabolelo. Emmett na něj nikdy nebyl tak nazlobený – nikdo z rodiny na něj vlastně nikdy nebyl nazlobený, ale Harry si myslel, že je to tak pro všechny nejlepší. Snad bylo dobře, že se všichni tak vzdalovali. Udělá to tak prostor pro jejich nového člověka.

„Vadilo by ti, kdybys to zahodil, Harry?“ Uslyšel najednou Edwarda, jak se ho ptá napříč limuzínou. „Bella se kvůli tomu cítí nepohodlně a tvrdí se, že pasivní kouření je horší, než kdyby kouřila tu tyčinku rakoviny sama – což by Bella nikdy neudělala.“

Harry pouze pokračoval v koukání z okna, stále neschopen podívat se na svého druha. Ten seděl blízko té dívce, se zasranou rukou kolem ní. Harry se kvůli tomu vlastně nemohl podívat na nikoho. Bylo jisté, že by viděli záblesk bolesti v jeho očích nad Edwardovým přehlížením.  Edward si o té lidské dívce očividně myslel, že je nějaký druh svatého, seslaného dolů z nebes, kvůli záchraně duší zatracenců.

„My smrtelníci stejnak musíme jednou umřít, Edwarde… Není to pravda, Isabelo?“ Zeptal se Harry, ale cigaretu zamáčkl stejně.

Potom nastalo dlouhé, napjaté ticho, kdy všichni seděli, ztraceni ve vlastních myšlenkách, které naprosto nepřekvapivě prolomila Alice. „Co je tohle?“ Zeptala se, domáhajíc se Harryho pozornosti, když cosi vytáhla z jeho batohu.

„To je demo pro jednu z mých nových písniček,“ Odpověděl Harry a přemýšlel o tom, jaká to je ironie, že vytáhla zrovna tuhle.

„Můžeme si to poslechnout?“ Zeptala se Alice a už otvírala přehrávač a uložila do něj CD.

„Jen si posluž,“ Odpověděl Harry a otočil se zpět k výhledu z okna, aby nemusel vidět jejich tváře, až uslyší slova. Jako kdyby věci nebyly už tak dost špatné s Rosalie, klepající nohou a vypalující mu pohledem díru do hlavy. Mělo to být ještě o celé peklo horší.

 

_I’m tearing away_

_Rozpadám se_

_Pieces are falling I can’t seem to maket them stay_

_Kousky padají, nezdá se, že je zastavím_

_You run away_

_Ty utíkáš pryč_

_Faster and faster, you can’t seem to get away_

_Rychleji a rychleji, nemůžeš se dostat pryč_

_BREAK!_

_Zlom!_

_Hope there’s a reason_

_Doufám, že je tu důvod_

_For questions unanswered, I just don’t seem anything_

_Pro nezodpovězené otázky, já jen žádný nevidím_

_Yes, I'm inside you_

_Ano, jsem uvnitř tebe_

_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this_

_Řekni, jaké to je, cítit se takhle_

_Just like I do_

_Stejně jako já_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho jiného než o sebe_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Nestarám se o nikoho_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho jiného než o sebe_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Nestarám se o nikoho_

_Do I really want this?_

_Opravdu to chci?_

_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go_

_Někdy děsím sám sebe, prostě to nemůžu nechat být_

_Can you believe it?_

_Dokážeš tomu uvěřit_

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know_

_Všechno se děje z důvodů, které já  prostě neznám_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho jiného než o sebe_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Nestarám se o nikoho_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho jiného než o sebe_

_I don't care about anyone, or anything_

_Nestarám se o nikoho ani o nic_

_BUT ME!_

_Jen mě!_

_Goddamn I love me_

_Sakra, já se miluju_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho kromě mě_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Nestarám se o nikoho_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho kromě mě_

_I don't care about anyone, or anything_

_Nestarám se o nikoho ani o nic_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_Nestarám se o nikoho kromě mě_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Nestarám se o nikoho_

 

**Píseň: Tear Away - Drowning Pool** _  
_


	5. Jasně hořící

Když Harry konečně po skoro dvou letech vstoupil do svého domova, cítil, jakoby mu z ramen spadl obrovský kámen. Neuvědomil si, jak moc postrádal ten prostý pocit být doma se svou rodinou, dokud se nevrátil. Když vyrůstal, hodně se stěhovali, ale bylo jedno kam se přestěhovali, vždy se tam cítil být doma.

Možná to bylo Carlisleovým kufříkem u dveří; Emmettovým obrovským zábavním centrem; Esmeinou květinovou výzdobou; Rosaliinými zrcadly, strategicky rozmístěnými po celém domě; Jasperovými ohmatanými knihami v koženém obalu ležícími kolem; Alicinými značkovými kabátky pověšenými na kuchyňských židlích a jejími mazlíčky-ptáčky štěbotajícími v arkýři okna; nebo to možná bylo Edwardovo majestátní piano trůnící uprostřed místnosti – cokoliv to bylo, že to pro něj dělalo domov domovem, byl Harry rád, že to může cítit ještě jednou.

Přesto tam však bylo něco hodně jiné – Harry to prostě cítil.

Beze slova vyšel Harry do svého pokoje… Nebo toho, co bývalo jeho pokojem. Všechny jeho věci – jeho stěna s CD-čky, jeho podepsané kytary, jeho deníky plné hudby, jeho přepychový bílý koberec, jeho italské bílé kůží čalouněné lehátko, které stálo hned pod střešním oknem, jeho tmavě modré prostěradla a záclony, jeho přepychové přehozy, jeho zkurvené fotky přátel a rodiny – prostě všechno. Vypadalo to, že všechno bylo vystěhováno a nahrazeno nachovou a růžovou, nadýchanými polštářky, zasranými kanýrky na postelí a dalšími typy měkkých, ozdobených, holčičích věcí.

Jeho uhlazené moderní nebe se změnilo v sen puberťačky.

„Dobře,“ Řekl Harry, obracejíc se zpět, aby viděl, že ho celá rodina následovala po schodech nahoru jako pohřební průvod. „Četli jste snad taky někde, že jsem změnil pohlaví? Tedy, já vím, že jsem gay, ale nemyslíte, že tohle zašlo příliš daleko? Mám rád svůj chlapský kousek, děkuji pěkně, a ujišťuji vás, že je stále nedotčený,“ řekl, sledujíc, jak Isabella zbledla nad jeho poznámkou o tom, že je gay – asi se o tom před ní zapomněli zmínit. Harry se na ni pouze jízlivě usmál.

„Víš, Bella tady s námi teď často zůstává a potřebovala nějaké místo na spaní. Tvůj pokoj byl jediný nepoužívaný a měl použitelnou postel – dlouho jsi nebyl doma, takže jsme mysleli…“ Začala nejistě vysvětlovat jeho matka a Harryho zlost a hněv vzplály, když sledoval její vystresovanou tvář.

Harry mohl říct, že Esme se opravdu bojí jeho reakce. Takže se uklidnil, aby neřekl nic urážlivého i když jeho vlastní bolest to nezastavilo. Harry se zhluboka nadechl a řekli si, že to prostě nechá být – prostě to nechá odejít. Nemůže mu to oblížit, pokud to sám nedovolí a jeho matka byla tou poslední osobou, která by ho chtěla schválně ranit. Taky pomohlo slyšet, že Bella nespí v Edwardově pokoji. I když Harry sám sobě slíbil, že přijme, že je Edward s tou dívkou. Přesto to neznamenalo, že nemohl cítit alespoň malý kousek zadostiučinění.

„Moje věci?“ Zeptal se místo toho Harry. Potřeboval vědět, že se jich nezbavili.

„Ve skladě,“ Odpověděl mu otec. „Pokud chceš, můžeme je zítra vytáhnout. Jsem si jist, že Belle nebude vadit se přestěhovat-„

„To je v pořádku, může si to nechat,“ Utnul ho Harry. Byl opravdu unavený z letu a toho všeho a chtěl být sám. Navíc, pokud Bella zůstane v jeho pokoji, tak to znamená, že nebude v Edwardově a navíc, Harry nebude potřebovat svůj pokoj, až bude pryč – ta dívka si ho klidně může nechat. „Moje studio je stále nedotčené, že?“

„Jistěže,“ Odpověděla Esme stále víc rozrušená, když Harry beze slova prostě přešel kolem nich a za ním se vznášela jeho zavazadla. Nechtěla ho zranit – to byla ta poslední věc, kterou by chtěla. Ale Esme se domnívala, že s nimi už dál nebude chtít zůstat. Slyšela, že si v Londýně koupil byt. Opravdu si myslela, že se už nevrátí domů.

„Harry-“ Carlisle se po něm začal starostlivě natahovat, ale Harry už kolem něj bez zájmu prošel.

***

„Co jsi očekával?“ Zeptala se ho o hodinu později Rosalie, když bez zaklepání nakráčela do jeho studia. Harry právě dokončil s přeměňováním deky a polštáře a hověl si na pohovce přiražené ke vzdálenější zdi. „Byl jsi bez jediného slova dva roky pryč…“ Harry pouze tiše zíral na Rosalii, když pokračovala dál a dál skoro hodinu a půl, až byla konečně otrávená jeho mlčením a rozzlobeně odešla.

Alice přišla o chvíli později, a přestože mu odpustila, stále mu měla co říct. „Opravdu jsme se o tebe báli – Esme byla opravdu smtná – opravdu jsme tě postrádali…“

Emmett byl další na řadě, aby vyjádřil své zklamání. „Myslel jsem si, že ti na rodině záleží víc. Doufám, že víš, že jsi všechny zranil. Mysleli jsme, že už se nevrátíš, že jsi se rozhodl nebýt už nadále součástí rodiny.“

Brzy následoval Jasper a během všeho toho zůstával Harry jednoduše tiše ležet a zírat na strop. „Myslím, že si zasloužíme vysvětlení. Nedokážu přečíst tvé emoce – probůh Harry, staráš se vůbec o to, že jsi nás všechny ranil? Carlisle a Esme byli tak nešťastní… Neřekneš mik tomu vůbec nic?“

Edward se neukázal, což Harryho bolelo mnohem víc, než cokoliv, co mu ostatní mohli říct, protože to naznačovalo, že Edwardovi na něm vůbec nezáleží.

Carlisle přišel. Když jeho otec vstoupil, Harry zůstal jednoduše tiše ležet a dál zíral do stropu.

„Takže?“ Zeptal se Harry sarkasticky, když byl Carlisle příliš dlouho zticha. „Nepustíš se do mě? Neřekneš mi, jak jste ty a mamka zklamaní?“

Carlisle si povzdechl a vešel dál do pokoje. „Ne, Harry, neřeknu.“ To Harryho zaujalo natolik, že se na svého otce podíval. „Nejsem na tebe nazlobený, Harry. Vím, že pro tohle všechno je nějaký dobrý důvod a přeji si, abys mi o tom řekl, protože se o tebe bojím. Přesto tě do ničeho nebudu nutit, jsi můj syn a já tě miluju a až bude připravený si o tom promluvit, jsem tady pro tebe – jen jsem ti to chtěl připomenout.“

Harry se na otce nemohl déle dívat a tak se odvrátil a slepě se zahleděl do stropu. Nepromluvil a o chvíli později slyšel povzdech a dveře se tiše zavřely.

***

Kolem půlnoci seděla tiše celá rodina v obýváku a jídelně. Bella byla stále vzhůru a seděla u kuchyňské linky, kde Esme připravovala nějaké maso na zítřejší večeři. Bella byla vegetariánka, ale Harryho nejoblíbenějším jídlem byl steak s bramborami, takže se s tím musela prostě smířit. Přesto si byla jistá, že Esme pro ni připraví chutný salát.

„Nevypadá to, že mě má tvůj bratr moc rád,“ Řekla Bella Edwardovi, který seděl vedle ní. Jeho reakce na ni ji zmátla. Všeichni ve Forks ji měli rádi. Bella se tady stala dost oblíbená, takže nechápala, co na ní Harrymu vadí. Podle ní, byl on ten nepříjemný. Byl rozmazlený a arogantní a byl – no dobře diva.

„V této chvíli nevypadá, že byl měl rád vůbec někoho,“ Prohlásil Emmett a vysloužil si tak přísný pohled od Esme.

„Jen není zvyklý mít v domě dalšího člověka,“ Odpověděl Edward a vzal konejšivě její ruku do své. „Pouze žárlí, ale přes to se dostane a až tě pozná, bude tě zbožňovat stejně jako ostatní.“

„To sis přečetl v jeho mysli?“ Zeptala se Bella, zvědavá na to, co dalšího ve jeho mysli mohl Edward vidět.

Bella nikdy předtím nepotkala nikoho slavného, takže z toho byla nadšená, ale Harry Potter se nevybarvoval tak, jak si ho představovala. Byl hrubý, sprostý, sarkastický a docela nepříjemný. Podle Belly, už ani jeho hudba nebyla tak úžasná. Byla velmi depresivní a zaměřená na sebe – stejně jako sám Harry. Ta skladba, kterou pustila Alice v limuzíně, nebyla vůbec podobná ničemu, co měl Harry Potter na svých předešlých CD.

A to vůbec nezmiňovala, že kleje, jako nikdo jiný, koho kdy potkala, kouří bez ohledu na ostatní kolem něj a je gay. Nikdy předtím nepotkala nikoho, kdo by byl gay. Teď, když věděla že je gay, netušila, jak se k němu chovat. V podstatě, Bella se kvůli tomu cítila dost nepohodlně. Nedokázala pochopit, jak jeho rodina – jak Edward, k tomu může přistupovat tak klidně. Nevěděli snad, že je naprosto nenormální mít rád vlastní pohlaví – ale zase být upírem taky nebylo zas až tak normální.

Možná mezi kouzelníky to bylo normální… ale to jen dokazovalo, že čarodějové jsou špatní. Bella věděla, že její logika je trochu zmatená. Dokázala přijmout, že upíři jsou hodní, ale ne čarodějové – ale Edward, Esme a ostatní byli jiní, snažili se být hodní a normální, čímž se v Belliných očích vykoupili a když se Bella nakonec taky stane upírem, půjde v jejich šlépějích. Na druhé straně Harry Potter byl všechno, co Bellu učili, že je špatné a ona si nemyslela, že ho kdy bude schopna přijmout jako součást jejich rodiny.

„Naše síly na něj nefungují,“ Odpověděl jí Edward a vytrhl ji tak z jejích myšlenek.

„Co?“ Zeptala se udiveně a taky trochu zklamaně. Bella si myslela, že je jediná, v kom nemůže Edward číst. Myslela si, že ji to dělá jedinečnou.

„Jasperova síla funguje jen někdy, nejčastěji, když Harry dělá svou hudbu-„ Odpověděl Edward, ale v té chvíli byl utnut, když Jasper najednou zalapal po dechu a narovnal se na svém místě u okna, kde lenošil a četl si.

„Jako právě teď,“ Zašeptal Jasper, naklánějíc se dopředu s lokty na kolenou a s hlavou v dlaních, když zíral do podlahy s chmurným zamračením.

Esme přešla k němu a sedla si vedle něj, snažíc se ho konejšit masáží zad. „Co cítíš?“ Zeptala se jemně, starost v očích.

Jasper se roztřeseně nadechl, aby odpověděl, ale než to stihl, zazněla z místnosti, ve které Harry před několika hodinami zmizel, hudba.

„Jak to dělá?“ Zeptala se Bella, když slyšela hrát kytaru, pak se přidaly bubny a následně i další nástroje.

Věděla, že to nehraje CD, kvůli tomu jak jednotlivé nástroje zněly a protože to znělo, že kdokoliv na ně hrál, cvičil, zkoušel najít správný tón. Každý z nástrojů hrál chvíli, pak byl vyměněn za jiný, pak hrály jen kytara a bubny, potom něco bylo přidáno, něco odebráno. Zvuky se měnily – hlasitost se při jistých věcech zvyšovala a snižovala… všechno to bylo strašně fascinující.

„Pomocí magie,“ Odpověděl jí Edward, jak hudba pokračovala. „Pokud Harry sám ví, jak hrát na jednotlivé nástroje a ve své mysli ví, jak chce, aby vypadala písnička, může použít magii, aby všechno kontrolovala, zatímco on zpívá. Dokonce dokáže přidat i pozadí.“

Zazněla celá písnička a jednotlivé nástoje hledaly svůj vlastní tón. Bella fascinovaně naslouchala, jak přímo před ní vzniká nová písnička. Bylo jasné, že v tomhle je Harry geniální. Bylo to, jako být v mysli mistra, když pracuje. Ona opravdu slyšela zrod nové písničky, od začátku do konce.

Bella cítila, jak se jí chlad plíží po páteři a představovala si, že dokáže cítit magii, jako elektřinu vycházející z toho pokoje. Nakonec, když byly nalezeny správné tóny, začaly všechny nástroje hrát ještě jednou a konečně vznikla píseň, tentokrát byla přidána i slova. Hotová píseň se začala linout z místnosti, jako kdyby už předtím zněla milionkrát.

„Je skvělý,“ Prohlásil najednou Edward, nutíc tak Bellu naježit se nad zbožnou úctou, kterou slyšela a mohla i viděla na jeho tváři. „Na světě není jediná mysl, do které bych chtěl vidět víc,“ Řekl pak a Bella cítila, jak do ní tvrdě bodl osten žárlivosti.

Edward vždy mluvil o Harryho hudebním talentu s úctou. Říkal, že Harry už od útlého mládí uměl hrát na jakýkoliv nástroj, jen co se na něj podíval. Edward se dokonce přiznal, že Harry umí hrát na piáno lépe než on, což Bella shledávala těžce uvěřitelným, když Edward hrál už skoro sto let.

Edward se zmiňoval o tom, že Harry má tu nejsložitější mysl a Bella předpokládala, že to bylo proto, že v ní Edward mohl číst a tak to věděl. Teď si uvědomila, že to bylo proto, že ten čaroděj dokázal během několika málo hodin složit celou písničku ve své hlavě a byl schopný ji zahrát, jako by ji hrál už několik let. Zdálo se skoro nemožné, že jeněco takového možné, ale bylo to tam.

***

_I feel like there is no need for conversation_

_Necítím potřebu konverzace_

_Some questions are better left without a reason_

_Některé otázky je lepší nechat bez odpovědi_

_And I would rather reveal myself than my situation_

_A raději bych odhalil sebe, než svou situaci_

_Now and then I consider, my hesitation_

_Tu a tam přemýšlím, váhám_

 

_The more the light shines through me_

_Č_ _ím víc světlo září skrze mě_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_Předstírám, že zavírám oči_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_Čím víc mě stravuje temnota_

_I pretend I'm burning… burning bright_

_Předstírám, že hořím… hořím jasně_

 

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different_

_Uvažuju, jestli věci které jsem udělal, byly kvůli jedinečnosti_

_T_ _o spare myself of the constant shame of my existence_

_Abych se ušetřil neustálé hanbě nad vlastní existencí_

_And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation_

_A určitě bych se byl vykoupil v mém vlstním zoufalství_

_Here and now I'll express, my situation_

_Tady a teď se vyjádřím, mou situaci_

 

_The more the light shines through me_

_Čím víc mnou procházísvětlo_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_P_ _ředstírám, že zavírám oči_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_Čím víc mě stravuje temnota_

_I pretend I'm burning bright_

_Předstírám, že hořím jasně_

_The more the light shines through me_

_Čím víc mnou prosvítá světlo_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_Předstírám, že zavírám oči_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_Čím víc mě stravuje temnota_

_I pretend I'm burning bright_

_Předstírám, že hořím jasně_

 

_There's nothing ever wrong_

_Není nikdy nic špatně_

_But nothing's ever right_

_Ale nic není nikdy nic správně_

_Such a cruel contradiction_

_Tak krutý protiklad_

_I know I cross the lines_

_Vím, že jsem překročil hranice_

_Its not easy to define_

_Není lehké je vymezit_

_I was born to indecision_

_Byl jsem zrozen k nerozhodnosti_

_There's always something new_

_Je tu vždy něco nového_

 

_Some path I'm supposed to choose_

_Některou cestu si mám zvolit_

_With no particular rhyme or reason_

_Bez zvláštního rýmu nebo důvodu_

_The more the light shines through me_

_Čím víc světlo září skrze mě_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_Předstírám, že zavírám oči_

 

_The more the dark consumes me_

_Čím víc mě obklopuje temnota_

_I pretend I'm burning bright_

_Předstírám, že hořím jasně_

_The more the light shines through me_

_Čím víc světlo září skrze mě_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_Předstírám, že zavírám oči_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_Čím víc mě obklopuje temnota_

_I pretend I'm burning bright_

_Předstírám, že hořím jasně_

_I feel like there is no need for conversation_

_Cítím, že tu není důvod k rozhovoru_

 

Když píseň skončila, nastalo na chvíli naprosté ticho předtím, než si Jasper protřel obličej a znovu se posadil s lehkým povzdechem.

„Jaspere?“ Zeptal se Carlisle, starost patrná v hlase i v očích.

„Smutek… On je opravdu smutný… a osamělý,“ Odpověděl a třel si hruď, jakoby chtěl ulevit bolesti uvnitř. Esme vydala jemný fňukavý zvuk a sevřela Jaspera pevněji, opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno, ale kromě toho se nikdo z nich nepohnul

„Myslíte si, že jsme na něj byli příliš tvrdí?“ Zeptal se Emmett, vypadajíc zahanbený sám sebou.

„Dali jsme mu šanci, aby nám to vysvětlil-“ Začal Rosalie a překřížila tvrdohlavě ruce, ale byla umlčena, když se na ni Carlisle ostře podíval.

„Harry bude mluvit, až bude připravený,“ Pronesl jejich otec pevně.

„Potom doufám, že to bude co nejdřív,“ Řekl Jasper, čímž na sebe znovu přitáhl jejich pozornost. Stále si třel hrudník. „Není to zdravé, držet toho tolik v sobě. Cítím to jako - jako bych měl zlomené srdce… jako bych ztratil Alici.“

Všichni se po sobě dívali s rozlišným stupněm znepokojení. „Jeho druh,“ Vydechla nakonec Esme, když ji to najednou napadlo. „On je velmi mocným kouzelníkem a ta žena říkala – měl by mít druha, ne?“

„Ano, měl by,“ Souhlasil Carlisle a oči mu zasvítily poznáním.

„Kde potom je?“ Zeptala se Alice, ale už znali odpověď… nebyl s Harrym.

 

 

 

**Píseň: Burning Bright - Shinedown**

 


	6. Zjevení

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skladbou k tomuto dílu povídky je Epiphany od rockové skupiny Stained: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8cEzdjLn60

Další ráno Harry vešel do kuchyně, stále ještě napůl spal a na sobě neměl nic víc, než v pár tenkých pyžamových kalhot. Ignoroval ticho a napětí, které následovalo po jeho příchodu, došel k lednici odkud si vzal krabici mléka. Bez ohledu na další lidi v domě, začal Harry pít přímo z krabice – a v příští sekundě to okamžitě vyplivl.

„Co to do hajzlu je!“ Vykřikl, tvář zkřivenou odporem, když se podíval na to, co podle něj byla normální krabice s mlékem. Pár stop od něj uslyšel Harry smích a vzhlédl, aby viděl Emmetta svírajícího si veselím břicho, a přes napětí vládnoucího v domě, se Harrymu ulevilo, když ten zvuk uslyšel.

„To je sojové mléko, drahoušku,“ Odpověděla mu Esme také se smíchem.

„Sojové mléko?“ Zeptal se Harry nedůvěřivě a mávl rukou, aby uklidil ten nepořádek. Slyšel zalapání po dechu a podíval se na Isabellu, která seděla s Edwardem za jídelním stolem. S rozšířenýma očima sledovala Harryho, jak čaruje, zatímco jedla něco, co vypadalo jako ovoce s toustem. „Ty jsi zasraný vegetarián?“ Zeptal se nevěřícně, když mu to docvaklo. A pak se Harry najednou nemohl zastavit, ne že by se nějak moc snažil, ale vybuchl smíchem.

Bella se zarděla v mixu vzteku a zahanbení, způsobujíc, že si Jasper zakryl ústa a Alice zesílila stisk na jeho paži. „Co je špatného na tom, být vegetarián?“ Zeptala se Bella rozhořčeně. „Myslím si, že všechno má duši – a z krve je mi špatně.“

Harry si nemohl pomoct a na účet nervózní dívky se rozesmál dvojnásobně. Takhle se už dlouhou dobu nesmál. Pro Carlislea, Esme a ostatní bylo těžké, aby se neusmívali, když slyšeli Harryho, jak se směje. Jediní dva, kteří se nebali byli Edward a Bella. A jediný důvod, proč se nesmál Edward, byl, že Bella byla uražená.

„Nevím co je na tom tak směšného!“ Ozvala se zprudka Bella, překřížila si paže přes hruď a naštvaně trucovala. Nebyla ráda, když se někdo bavil  na její účet.

„Chceš se stát upírem, ne?“ Zeptal se Harry, protože předpokládal, že tohle pro ni plánovali. „Potom jsi ten nejhorší kandidát, jakého jsem kdy viděl! Co si myslíš, že budeš jíst? Co si myslíš, že budeš zabíjet? Jak očekáváš, že budeš jíst, když omdlíš při pohledu na krev?“

Bella se v rozpacích zarděla ještě temněji. Nejspíš ještě pořádně nepřemýšlela nad touhle částí. „Edward říkal, že to nebude vadit, až se proměním-“

„Když se změníš, necháváš si své nejsilnější rysy, kdo může říct, že tohle nebude jeden z nich,“ Odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen. „Myslím, že to je něco, co bys nejspíš měla zvážit předtím, než do toho skočíš, spolu s faktem, že zraníš svého otce a matku. Víš, že si budou myslet, že jsi mrtvá. Z něčeho takového nemůžeš vycouvat, nebo ti je úplně jedno, že opouštíš rodinu, která tě miluje?“

„Co – jako jsi to udělal ty?“ Najednou se Edward utrhl na Harryho, když sebou Bella po Harryho krutých slovech trhla, ale byla to pravda. „Jen proto, že jsi naštvaný na svého druha za to, že tě opustil, neznamená to, že si to můžeš vylévat na mém!“

„Edwarde!“ Vykřikla šokovaná Esme.

Harry uvažoval, jestli vypadal, jakoby dostal políček do tváře, protože to bylo přesně to, jak se cítil. Vypustil dech, o kterém nevěděl, že ho zadržoval a zatřepal trochu hlavou. Nevymyslel vůbec nic, co by na to mohl říct a byl příliš zaražený na to, aby se vůbec pohnul.

Edwardova ústa zůstala otevřená, oči rozšířené šokem, dokonce od sebe odstrčil Bellu, když se pohl, aby se postavil na nohy. „Harry já jsem nemyslel – vyšlo to ven – Harry, mě je to líto, já-“

Harry vydal zaškrcený chichot, který mohl být skoro zaměněn za suchý vzlyk a nedokázal se na nikoho z nich podívat.

„To je opravdu překvapení,“ Byl schopen nakonec zavrčet sarkasticky. „Jako by to nikdo z vás neviděl přicházet.“

„Harry,“ Carlisle si povzdechl a vykročil k němu s nataženou rukou, aby ji položil na rameno svého syna.

Harryho biologičtí rodiče zemřeli, když byl miminko, následně byl zneužíván a nakonec v sedmi letech opuštěn příbuznými jeho matky. Jeho kmotr si ho k sobě nemohl vzít, protože jeho druhem byl vlkodlak. Pak následoval sirotčinec, který nebyl tím nejlepším místem na světě…

Harry byl zvyklý na to, být opuštěný – vlastně to očekával.

Jediný důvod, proč byl Carlisle schopen si Harryho vzít, byl ten, že mu pomohl Albus Brumbál. Nikdo totiž ve skutečnosti nevěděl, že Cullenovi jsou upíři. To byl také důvod, proč nemohli nadále zůstat v Anglii nebo dokonce navštívit čarodějnický svět. Nemohli riskovat, že by je někdo odhalil a Harryho jim vzal. Byla to neustálá obava, se kterou se od počátku museli potýkat. Pokud by čarodějnický svět zjistil, že jejich zachránce vychovávají upíři, nikdo nevěděl, jaké peklo by se mohlo rozpoutat.

„Jak jste na to přišli?“ Zeptal se Harry, odtahujíc se, což byl jeho zvyk, když se cítil nejistě.

„Slyšeli jsme poslední rozhovor, který jsi dělal v rádiu – Harry co se stalo?“ Zeptal se Carlisle s těžkým povzdechem. Chtěl vědět, kdo je tou osobou, která odmítla jeho syna a očividně ho tak těžce ranila.

Harry sebou pouze trhnul. Jako by na tom nezáleželo, ale to, že se na ně nedokázal ani podívat, mluvil za vše. „Nechce mě – co na tom záleží?“

„Ale vždyť je to tvůj druh,“ Řekla Esme, která vypadala, že kdyby mohla, tak se rozpláče.

„Nevadí,“ Odpověděl Harry, odvrátil se od nich a namířil si to k sedačce, kde nechal předchozí noci svou bundu.

„Ale-“ Začala protestovat Esme.

„Opravdu to není až takové překvapení. Já jsem do hajzlu beznadějný,“ Vložil se jí do toho Harry a oni viděli, jak se mu lehce třesou ruce, když vytahoval krabičku s cigaretami.

„Harry, ty víš, že to není pravda!“ Namítla okamžitě Esme.

Předtím než vytáhl zapalovač, mávnutím ruky použil kouzlo, které udrží vzduch svěží. „Je to naprosto jasné, pokud se podíváš na statistiku – vymetám rodiny stejně často, jako Rosalie mění barvu laků.“

„Harry neříkej-“ Zkusil to Carlisle, ale Harry ho taky zarazil.

„Myslím tím, Bože, co jsem si do pekla myslel – víš?“ Pokračoval Harry s nuceným smíchem, když si přiložil cigaretu ke rtům a snažil se ji zapálit. „Byl jsem tak naivní blbec! Byl jsem dokonce šťastný, když jsem zjistil kdo to je – věřil bys tomu?“ Zeptal se, zatřásl zapalovačem, když odmítl pracovat a podíval se na ně se znepokojujícím výrazem v očích a na tváři.

„Dokonce jsem si myslel, _Uau tohle bude úžasné! Tohle by mohlo vyjít._ “ Pokračoval Harry a na chvíli si  vyndal stále nezapálenou cigaretu z úst. „Bylo tak snadné zamilovat se do něj. Vždyť jsem ho měl rád už tak dlouho. Jen jsem netušil, že by to mohl být takový typ lásky, ale když se nad tím zamyslím – vím o něm všechno. Shodli jsme se od začátku – měli jsme toho už tolik společného a já si myslel  - já si doopravdy myslel, že by mě taky mohl milovat – Bože, byl jsem to ale zasraný blázen!“

„Byl to tvůj kamarád, Harry – ze školy?“ Zeptala se Alice nejistě, snažíc se mu přiblížit, ale nevěděla jak. Carlisle a Edward byli jediní, kteří se k Harrymu dokázali přiblížit, když byl v téhle náladě.

„Na tom už nezáleží,“ Odpověděl Harry a zatřásl hlavou.

„Harry, jsem si jist, že mu to dokážeme vysvětlit,“ Navrhl mu Emmett naprosto vážně, ale Harry se pouze zasmál nad návrhem svého většího bratra.

„Děkuji, ale ne, Eme.“

„Ale jsem si jist, že kdybychom si s tím mladým mužem promluvili – musí vědět, že je tvým druhem-“ Snažila se znovu Esme, ale Harry toho měl dost.

„Podívejte!“ Začal nakonec křičet Harry, čímž je všechny umlčel. „Jenom to, že spolu vycházíme, neznamená, že musí být se mnou. Měl na výběr a vybral si! Miluje někoho jiného. Dokonce není ani zasraný gay. Takže můžete všichni prosím přestat?“ Harry ještě několikrát rychle škrtl svým zapalovačem, který ho totálně nasral tím, že prostě odmítl hořet. „Do prdele!“ Vykřikl a v hněvu ho hodil přes celou místnost. Popadl svou bundu, přeměnil své kalhoty od pyžama na normální kalhoty a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Harry, počkej! Kam to jdeš?“ Volala Esme, běžela k němu, ale Harry prostě vzal za kliku a otevřel dveře.

„Ven,“ Bylo všechno, co řekl, než se za ním zabouchly dveře a o chvíli později uslyšeli Harryho stříbrný Aston Martin DBS vyřítit se z příjezdové cesty.

Carlisle si povzdechl a přejel si rukou přes obličej. „Emmette, Jaspere, jdete za ním?“ Zeptal se a oba bratři bez váhání přitakali a odešli. Tou poslední věcí, kterou potřebovali, bylo, aby se Harrymu něco stalo. V jeho momentálním emocionálním rozpoložení, s jeho záznamy o rychlostních přestupcích a nebezpečné jízdě, měli důvod se obávat.

„Carlisle co budeme dělat?“ Zeptala se ustaraně Esme svého manžela. „Co se stane, pokud nebude mít druha?“

„To nevím, ale provedu nějaký výzkum,“ Odpověděl Carlisle s těžkým pocitem, který se mu usídlil v srdci. Věděl, že cokoli to bude, nebude to dobré.

 

 

Bylo to až dlouho po půlnoci co se Jasper a Emmett vrátili domů, s Harrym v Emmettových rukou.

Esme byla v sekundě u nich. „Co se mu stalo?“ Zeptala se s obavami, i když to bylo zcela očividné.

Z Harryho byl silně cítit alkohol.

„Šel do baru v Port Angeles a omdlel v autě cestou domů.“ Odpověděl Jasper, když otevíral dveře do studia, aby mohl Emmett vnést Harryho dovnitř a uložit ho na pohovce-posteli, kterou si přeměnil.

Carlisle vešel dovnitř hned za nimi, aby zkontroloval Harryho. „Někdo by tu měl zůstat s ním v případě, že by se mu udělalo zle,“ Zašeptal, zatímco otáčel Harryho hlavu na stranu, aby se na něj mohl pořádně podívat a zkontroloval mu puls. „Nebo bychom ho mohli přenést do obýváku, ale se všemi těmi okny tam na něj bude slunce nejspíš příliš jasné.“

„Já s ním zůstanu, ty a máma můžete jít lovit,“ Navrhl Edward, když vstoupil do pokoje. „V první řadě je to moje vina, že utekl. Neměl jsem říct, co jsem řekl.“

„Ne, to jsi neměl,“ Napomenul ho Carlisle, zdvojnásobujíc tak Edwardův pocit viny, „ale vytáhl jsi tak z něj mnohem víc informací než by bylo jinak možné z něj dostat,“ Řekl pak, nabízejíc tak Edwardovi alespoň malou útěchu. „Budeme zpátky za pár hodin. Okamžitě mi zavolej, pokud se něco stane.“

Carlisle a ostatní odešli lovit a Edward se přesunul dál do místnosti. Opravdu se cítil špatně kvůli tomu, co řekl. Ve skutečnosti se cítil hodně svinsky za to, jak se choval k Harrymu už od té doby, co se vrátil domů. Když tehdy v létě Harry odešel skoro beze slova, Edwarda to ranilo – nejspíš ještě víc než Esme nebo Carlislea.

Každý měl někoho – Emmett měl Rosalii, Alice měla Jaspera, Esme Carlislea. Potom když k nim v pouhých sedmi letech přišel Harry, okamžitě se upnul na Edwarda a poprvé ve svém životě měl Edward někoho, kdo patřil jen jemu. Jistěže Harry trávil čas i s ostatními a miloval každého z nich stejně, ale Harry nebyl pouze Edwardovým malým bráškou, byl také jeho přítelem.

Edward byl tím, kdo Harrymu představil hudbu, naučil ho hrát na piánu a sledoval, jak se Harryho talent rozvíjí v něco neuvěřitelného. Edward byl tím, kdo nosil Harryho na ramenou, když rodina někam šla, protože Harry nebyl dostatečně rychlý na to, aby s nimi udržel krok. Edward byl tím, za kým Harry šel, když venku zuřila bouře a on nemohl usnout. Edward byl tím, kdo Harryho doučoval matematiku, když byl vyděšený, že se mu zhorší známky a propadne u zkoušek. Edward byl tím, komu byly adresovány Harryho dopisy, když školní sova přilétla oknem a Edward byl tím, koho měl Harry nejradši.

Něco se před dvěma roky změnilo a oni nevěděli proč. Harry to léto před šestým ročníkem odjel a Edwardovi neřekl skoro ani sbohem. Pak jim celé dva měsíce nenapsal, předtím než konečně  Esme napsala řediteli, protože jejich dopisy chodily zpátky neotevřené. Ředitel je informoval o tom, že s Harrym vypadá vše naprosto v pořádku, ale že si s ním promluví. Harry jim pár dní nato napsal stručnou správu, že vše je v pořádku.

Následující dva roky jim Harry psal jednou až dvakrát do měsíce, že je vše stále v pořádku a od té doby byly Harryho dopisy adresované celé rodině. Edward mu psal, ptal se, co je špatně – věděl, že něco není v pořádku, ale nikdy nedostal odpověď. Viděl Esme, že mu také píše. Posílala mu dopisy jednou za dva až tři dny, ale nikdy nepřišla žádná odpověď – jen ten stejný stručný dopis každý měsíc.

Celá rodina se chtěla vypravit do Anglie a naplánovali celý výlet, aby Harryho viděli, ale ředitel je od toho odradil. Pokud by byli odhaleni, byla by celá rodina v nebezpečí a natrvalo by jim vzali Harryho – pokud by se od nich sám nedistancoval.

Esme to zlomilo srdce a Carlisle na tom nebyl o moc lépe. Harry byl jediné z jejich dětí, které vychovávali odmalička a viděli ho vyrůstat – i Rosalie vypadala na určitou dobu v depresi. Potom se o slovo přihlásil hněv – alespoň na straně Rosalie, Jaspera, Emmetta a Edwarda. Alice doopravdy nedokázal na někoho zůstat naštvaná a Esme a Carlisle byli příliš ustaraní na to, aby byli naštvaní.

Edward byl raněný, ale také naštvaný.  Nedokázal pochopit, proč by je Harry chtěl opustit. Všichni Harryho velice milovali a nepochybně ho rozmazlovali. Harry byl benjamínkem celé rodiny. Všechny je měl už od začátku omotané kolem těch svých malých prstíků – Edwarda nejspíš víc než kohokoliv z ostatních. A když jen tak bezdůvodně zmizel, Edwarda to hodně bolelo.

Teď když byl Harry zpátky, tak vyspělý a nezávislý a jim byla ukradena příležitost vidět Harryho vyrůstat do toho muže, kterým byl nyní, vrazilo to mezi ně kůl ještě hlouběji. Pro ně to bylo fascinující vidět to dítě vyrůstat, být schopen vychovávat ho do dospělosti. A když se Harry k této hranici přiblížil, byla jim ta možnost ukradena a on byl najednou tady, zcela dospělý. Edward docela dobře nevěděl, jak k němu nadále přistupovat.

Edward přešel k místu, kde Harryho uložili a shlédl na svého mladšího bratra. Vyrostl ve velice atraktivního muže – Edward by klidně zašel tak daleko, aby ho popsal jako krásného – pokud by věděl, že mu Harry nezakleje jeho mužnou část. Edward se natáhl dopředu a odhrnul Harrymu z obličeje pár pramenů vlasů. Jeho nejoblíbenější částí na Harrym byly jeho vlasy – tak divoké a nezkrotné – skoro stejně, jako ten člověk sám.

Když byl Harry mladší, měl často noční můry, ve kterých se mu zdávalo o záblesku zeleného světla a chladném smíchu. Harry vždy přiběhl k Edwardovi do pokoje nebo do jiné místnosti, kde se Edward zrovna nacházel, stočil se u něj a Edward se mu prsty probíral vlasy, dokud neusnul. Harry vždy přispěchal k Edwardovi kdykoliv byl vystrašený, což bylo to, co Edwarda ranilo nejvíce – Harry ho najednou už nepotřeboval.

Edward si povzdechl a zlehka políbil Harryho na čelo – Harry byl tak mimo, že se ani nezavrtěl.

Edward si uvědomi, že v to léto asi nebyl tou nejlepší společností, což bylo způsobeno jeho novým vztahem s Bellou a tím vším. I teď, jak si uvědomil, ignoroval kvůli ní Harryho, ale když byla kolem, nutkání být jí nablízku bylo příliš silné, než aby to mohl ignorovat. Nebyla to však jen Bella, která ho udržovala dál. Edward se stále cítil zraněný tím, jak Harry odešel. Slíbil si však tady a teď, že ho přestane ignorovat. Ten výraz na Harryho tváři, když mu řekl to, co řekl v jídelně – bylo to, jako by mu Edward vrazil facku a Edward si konečně uvědomil, jak moc to Harryho bolelo – a on k tomu ještě přidal.

„Strašně mě to mrzí, Harry,“ zašeptal a opřel si hlavu o postel.

Edward nemohl uvěřit tomu, jak mohl Harryho tak ranit. Jak dalece se jejich vztah rozpadl, když byl Edward schopen říct něco tak zraňujícího svému bratrovi. Bratrovi, který neznal celý svůj život nic jiného než osamělost a žal. I když Harry zesměšňoval Bellu, neměl Edward žádné právo mu to hodit zpátky do obličeje. Zdálo se nespravedlivé, že se takové věci děly někomu tak nádhernému jako je Harry.

Harry byl prostě úžasný – byl tou nejúžasnější osobou, kterou kdy Edward potkal a vzdal by se čehokoliv, aby viděl Harryho zase šťastného – ale nemohl. Nebylo tu nic, co by Edward mohl udělat. Mohl jen sedět a dívat se, jak se Harry rozpadá a samotná ta myšlenka ho zabíjela. Harry si zasloužil mnohem víc, než co mu život dával. Bylo to tak nefér, že by měl Harry zůstat sám. Kdokoliv jeho druh byl – neměl vůbec tušení, čeho všeho se vzdává. Někdo by byl velice šťastný, kdyby měl Harryho.

Edward si těžce povzdechl a zvedl hlavu z pohovky-postele, aby se rozhlédl po studiu. Byla to už chvíle, co tu byl naposledy. Předtím tady sedával neustále a sledoval Harryho, jak nahrává. Pokaždé ho to dokázalo okouzlit. Edward by se vzdal skoro všeho, jen aby v těch chvílích dokázal Harrymu vidět do hlavy. Edward přešel k Harryho CD přehrávači a podíval se dovnitř. Byla tam demo nahrávka, a když zkontroloval, že hlasitost je na minimu, aby to Harryho nevzbudilo, zmáčkl přehrávání. Přes Edwarda se přelila hudba a on se posadil na podlahu, zavřel oči a hlava mu spadla na zeď za ním.

Harryho hudba ho vždy dokázala pohltit.

 

_Your words to me just a whisper_

_Tvá slova, která mi šeptáš_  
_Your face is so unclear_

_Tvá tvář je tak nejasná_  
_I try to pay attention_

_Snažím se soustředit_  
_Your words just disappear_

_Tvá slova právě zmizela_  
  
_'Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Protože v mé hlavě vždy prší_  
_Forget all the things I should have said_

_Zapomněl jsem na vše, co jsem měl říct_  
  
_So I speak to you in riddles_

_Proto k tobě mluvím v hádankách_  
_'Cause my words get in my way_

_Protože mi moje slova překážejí_  
_I smoke the whole thing to my head_

_Všchechno se mi vykouřilo z hlavy_  
_And feel it wash away_

_A cítím to odplouvat_  
_'Cause I can't take anymore of this_

_Protože toho už víc nesnesu_  
_I wanna come apart_

_Chci se rozpadnout_  
_Or dig myself a little hole_

_Nebo si vykopat malou díru_  
_Inside your precious heart_

_Uvnitř tvého drahocenného srdce_  
  
_'Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Protože v mé hlavě vždy prší_  
_Forget all the things I should have said_

_Zapomněl jsem na vše, co jsem měl říct_  
  
_I am nothing more than_

_A little boy inside_

_Uvnitř nejsem nic víc_

_Než malý chlapec_  
_That cries out for attention,_

_Který pláče, aby získal tvou pozornost_  
_Yet I always try to hide_

_Přesto se vždy snažím skrýt_  
_'Cause I talk to you like children,_

_Protože k tobě mluvím jako dítě_  
_Though I don't know how I feel_

_Ačkoliv nevím, jak se cítit_  
_But I know I'll do the right thing_

_Ale vím, že udělám správnou věc_  
_If the right thing is revealed_

_Pokud bude ta správná věc vyjevena_  
  
_'Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Protože v mé hlavě vždy prší_  
_Forget all the things I should have said._

_Zapomněl jsem na vše, co jsem měl říct._

**Píseň: Epiphany - Staind**


	7. Už je to pryč

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K této kapitolce zamýšlela autorka k poslechu píseň Already Over od skupiny Red (nebo také R3D, jak jsem se dočetla): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZIFEkY52kM

Carlisle pročítal dopis, který před chvílí obdržel od ředitele a ztěžka si sedl. Napsal Brumbálovi jen chvíli poté, co Harry odešel a teď ředitel píše, že za několik dnů přijede, aby si s nimi osobně promluvil o Harryho druhovi – což podle Carlislea jen dokazovalo, že se nejedná o nic dobrého.

Albus za nimi osobně přišel, jen když měl špatné zprávy – jako ten rok, co Harryho napadla skupinka Smrtijedů, ten den co Harry spadl při famfrpálovém zápase z koštěte a roztříštil si lebku, tu noc co se Harry dokázal ztratit v Zakázaném lese. A taky tehdy, když skupinka Nebelvírských chlapců napadla Harryho, protože byl zařazen do Zmijozelu, což měla být kolej, ze které vyšel Temný Pán, který zabil Harryho rodiče.

Pro Harryho nebyl jeho první rok ve škole z nejlehčích. Byl zařazen do Zmijozelské koleje a zatímco Harry byl rád, protože měl zálibu v hadech, brzy zjistil, že to nebylo to, co od něj očekávali jeho spolužáci. Carlisle četl noviny, ve kterých se lidé domáhali toho, aby byl jejich zachránce přeřazen nebo rozhlašovali, že se z něj stane temný čaroděj. Ředitel byl schopen ochránit Harryho před většinou prudkých reakcí médií, ale nebyl schopen Harryho uchránit před jeho vrstevník, kteří se mu vyhýbali nebo na něj útočili.

Harry se před nimi snažil skrýt své pocity, ale dopisy, které posílal Edwardovi každý den, někdy i několikrát za den, jim řekly přesně, jak moc se jedenáctiletý chlapec cítil i když se v nich snažil znít šťastně. Okolo Vánoc se Harrymu stýskalo po domově tak moc, že ho ředitel poslal domů o týden dřív, než prázdniny vůbec začaly. Harry několik prvních nocí doma proplakal kvůli tomu, že ho nikdo v jeho světě nemá rád.

Carlisle nechtěl Harryho poslat zpátky, ale Brumbál naléhal, že to bude jen horší, a kdyby se Harry nevrátil, vyvolalo by to jen nechtěné otázky. Navíc ke konci prázdnin Harryho láska k magii zvítězila a tak se vrátil, aby to zkusil ještě jednou. Potom se to už zdálo lepší. Harry se seznámil s pár lidmi, ale neměl žádné opravdové přátele a tak většinu svého volného času studoval.

Harry byl tak dobrý v lektvarech, že Carlislea osobně navštívil učitel lektvarů a žádal, aby se Harry mohl stát jeho učedníkem. Carlisle se zprvu zdráhal - muž totiž vypadal tak chladně a přísně, ale když se podíval přes jeho rameno a viděl Harryho velké zelené oči prosit ho, Carlisle neměl na výběr a dal své svolení. Několik měsíců poté obdržel Carlisle ten samý dotaz od Harryho profesorky obrany proti černé magii a tehdy si Carlisle uvědomil, jak moc je jeho syn mocný.

Když Harry přijel na prázdniny domů, dalo se lehce poznat, že většinu času chlapec tráví mezi dospělými. Na svůj věk byl vždy vyspělý, ale málokdy mluvil o někom svého věku, jen o Severusovi, Poppy, Albusovi a jeho učitelce obrany Tonksové. Byla to Tonksová, která si poprvé všimla Harryho muzikálního talentu, něco o čem Cullenovi věděli roky, ale byla to růžovo-vlasá žena, která navštívila Carlislea, aby si promluvila o tom, že by měl Harry dělat muziku. Ještě jednou Carlisle váhal, protože věděl, že by to Harryho vystavilo světu ještě víc, ale zase byl přemožen těma velkýma očima třináctiletého chlapce, které ho prosily zpoza učitelčiných zad.

Harrymu bylo čtrnáct, když vyšlo jeho první CD a skoro přes noc se stal Harry Potter legendou i v mudlovském světě. Jeho druhé a třetí CD se stěží dostaly do regálů předtím, než byly uchváceny a překvapivě to byla Harryho nespolečenskost, která mu přidala na popularitě. Necestoval kolem světa na tour, nedával příliš často rozhovory a zřídka se nechával fotit pro magazíny. Tato tajuplnost obklopující Harryho Pottera mu jen přidala na to, že ho chtěli ještě víc.

Jeho známky se přese všechnu slávu a pozornost, které se Harrymu dostávalo, nezhoršily. Měl nejlepší známky v ročníku a v době, kdy dokončil studium, dokončil i obě jeho učednictví – něco, co se ještě nikomu tak mladému nepodařilo. Navrch k jeho hudbě, jeho učednictví a jeho návštěvě čarodějnické školy, Harry byl ještě ve famfrpálovém družstvu a každé léto jezdil domů, kde studoval s Edwardem a Esme, aby dostal svůj středoškolský diplom. Je zbytečné říkat, že Harry měl velice málo času na to, aby si našel přátele.

Carlisle si pamatoval, že několikrát během pátého ročníku zmiňoval jednoho chlapce, Draca Malfoye a několik Zmijozelských vrstevníků, ale Carlisle nevěděl, co z tohoto vztahu vzešlo, protože Harry jim v šestém ročníku o takových věcech přestal říkat. Možná ten chlapec byl Harryho druhem. Byla to jediná možnost, která Carlislea napadla, ale zase proč by něco takového Harryho zdržovalo od návratu domů?

Mohl by to být někdo z Forks – ale kromě nich si Harry nebyl s nikým blízký a tvrdil, že miloval tu osobu už předtím, ale jiným způsobem. Takže to znamenalo, že by to mohl být někdo z přátel nebo – oh Bože.

Carlisle si musel sednout, protože jinak by mu nohy vypověděly službu. Tupě zíral do zdi před sebou, vstřebávajíc tuto možnost. Mohl to být jeden z nich… mohl by to být dokonce i on.

Harry řekl ON, takže to byl určitě muž, řekl, že ta osoba není gay a řekl, že toho mají hodně společného, což ale vůbec nepomohlo, protože Harry měl něco společného s každým z nich. Sdílel Jasperovu intenzivní lásku k učení, Emmettův humor, Edwardovu vášnivost a Carlisleův soucit – i když v poslední době to tak nevypadalo – ale Carlisle věděl, že to byla jen maska, která zakrývala jeho bolest.

Carlisle věděl, že Harry by nikdy neřekl, kdo je jeho druhem, pokud by to byl jeden z nich. Raději by zemřel, než aby zničil jejich svazky – což tedy vyloučilo Edwarda. Pokud by to byl Edwar, Harry by nejspíš něco řekl, protože neznal Bellu, ale zato znal Alici, Rosalie a Esme. Miloval je; byli jeho rodina. Což znamená, že by je Harry nikdy nerozdělil. A potom, Harry by nikdy nikoho nenutil, aby s ním byl, což jak si teď Carlisle uvědomoval, jen dokazovalo Harryho soucit.

Carlisle si opřel hlavu v dlaních a snažil se myslet. Tohle se zamotá a to ošklivě a někomu to zlomí srdce, ale snad tady byla cesta, jak by to mohlo fungovat. Bude muset počkat, než sem dorazí Albus, aby zjistili, co se s Harrym stane bez jeho druha – ale to už slyšel z Harryho studia zaznívat další skladbu, Edward stále seděl se svým bezvědomým bratrem a Carlisle si uvědomil, že už nejspíš zná svou odpověď.

Byla to strašidelná píseň, spojující hluboký žal, zoufalství a smutek a Carlisle rozeznal melodii piána jako jednu z Edwardových.

 

_You never go_

_Nikdy jsi neodešla_

_You're always here_

_Jsi navždy tady_

_Beneath my skin_

_Pod mou kůží_

_I cannot run away_

_Nemůžu utéct_

_Fading slowly_

_Pomalu mizím_

_I’d give it all to you_

_Dal bych ti všechno_

_Reaching as I fall_

_Natahuju se, když padám_

_It's already over_

_Už je to pryč_

_Already over now_

_Pro teď_

_My best defense_

_Má nejlepší obrana_

_Running to you_

_Běžím k tobě_

_I can't resist_

_Nemohu odolat_

_Take all you want from me_

_Vezmi si ode mě, co chceš_

_Breaking slowly_

_Pomalu se tříštím_

_Give it all to you_

_Dám ti všechno_

_Reaching as I fall_

_Natahuju se, když padám_

_It's already over now_

_Už je to pro teď pryč_

_Loving you again_

_Znovu tě miluji_

_It's already over_

_Už je to pryč_

_Already over now_

_Pro teď_

_You're what I reach for when I fall_

_Jsi to, pro co se natahuji, když padám_

_It's already over_

_Už je to pryč_

_You're what I reach for when I fall_

_Jsi to, pro co se natahuji, když padám_

_It's already over now_

_Pro teď je to pryč_

 

**Píseň: Alredy Over Pt2 - Red**


	8. Boj kvůli všem špatným důvodům

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak tentokrát to budou Nickelback (Fight for all the wrong reasons) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RYlK4Vkso8.

Edward byl tak pohlcen poslechem hudby, že se lekl, když z postele vedle sebe najednou uslyšel zasténání. Okamžitě byl na nohou a natahoval se k Harrymu, jehož tvář byla zkřivená bolestí.

„Au, to není dobré,“ Zamumlal Harry a snažil se otevřít oči. I když byla v místnosti tma, skoro je nebyl schopen otevřít ani na škvírku.

„Je něco, co pro tebe můžu udělat?“ Zašeptal Edward, nevěděl jak má pomoci. Sám nikdy neměl kocovinu, jako člověk neměl moc zkušeností s alkoholem a jako upír takové věci pít nemohl.

„Pokud bys mě znovu poslal do nevědomí, bylo by to fajn,“ Prohlásil Harry a Edward se zasmál. Pak vydal Harry dlouhý povzdech, jak jen ležel v chladivé temnotě se zavřenýma očima. Pak se napjatým hlasem zeptal, „Co tady děláš, Edwarde, neměl bys být se svou přítelkyní? Jsem překvapen, že tě pustila z očí a byl bych radši, kdyby sem nenapochodovala, myslíc si, že tě obtěžuji.“

„Ráda si v sobotu pospí,“ Odpověděl Edward a nevzal na vědomí Harryho urážky. „Víš, možná že by se ti zalíbila, kdybys ji opravdu poznal.“

„Proč, protože ji všichni mají rádi – promiň mi, Edwarde, ale jsem gay, pamatuješ?“ Poznamenal Harry, zašilhal už s otevřenýma očima a vystrčil se do polohy v sedu.

„Co to má co dělat s-“

„Je to trochu obtížné být kamarád s homofobním člověkem,“ Přerušil ho Harry a pocítil alespoň trochu zadostiučinění, když slyšel, jak Edward naprázdno zavřel pusu.

„Bella není-“

„Oh ano, já zapomněl, nevinná Isabella je dokonalost sama,“ Harry si odfrkl a snažil se postavit na nohy, jen aby se nebezpečně zakymácel. S bolestivým zanaříkáním se chytil za hlavu.

Edward rychle Harryho zachytil, aby ho ustálil, ale Harry se mu vytrhl, jako by se spálil. „Nedotýkej se mě!“ Zasyčel ostře a nad jedem v Harryho hlase Edward v šoku ustoupil.

Edward chvíli tiše stál a sledoval, jak jeho mladší bratr tápá kolem místnosti s plynulým proudem nadávek, zatímco něco hledal ve svých taškách. Vytáhl odporně zeleně vypadající lektvar, bez zaváhání ho do sebe obrátil a vydechl úlevou. Edward si myslel, že to muselo chutnat odporně, ale Harry se choval, jako by to byla ta nejsladší krev – uch med – na světě.

„Co to bylo?“ Zeptal se opatrně Edward a zvažoval, jestli se na něj Harry zase utrhne.

„Lektvar proti kocovině,“ Odpověděl ledabyle Harry.

„Ty s sebou nosíš zásoby?“ Udiveně se zeptal Edward – snažil se, aby nezněl blahosklonně, ale uvědomoval si, že s Harrym musí jednat opatrně.

„Promiň, ale musím tě zklamat, Edwarde, ale ne všichni mohou být tak perfektní jako tvá drahocenná Bella – ne že bych něco takového chtěl. Musí být zasraně nudná,“ Odpověděl Harry pohrdavě.

Ještě jednou se musel Edward kousnout do jazyka a nechat tu urážku být. Opravdu nechtěl svůj vztah s Harrym pokazit ještě víc. „Chtěl jsem se omluvit za to, co jsem včera řekl a za to, jak jsem se choval. Přehlížel jsem tě a je mi líto, že jsem ti ublížil, ale ty jsi mi ublížil taky, víš. Opravdu jsi mi chyběl.“

Harry se na dlouhou chvíli odmlčel a zůstal klečet, tam kde byl, zády k Edwardovi. „Vypadni,“ Zašeptal najednou, ale Edward to vnímal, jako by mu křičel přímo u ucha.

„Ale Harry, já-“ Edward vykročil dopředu a nechápal, proč byl najednou Harry v jeho přítomnosti tak napjatý.

„Jdi do hajzlu zpátky za svou přítelkyní a mě nech na pokoji!“ Utrhl se na něj Harry, který se stále neotočit a nepodíval se na něj.

Edward otevřel ústa, že něco řekne, ale pak je zase s povzdechem zavřel. Prostě dá Harrymu čas a najde k němu cestu zpět. Edward se nemínil vzdát – něco mu říkalo, že se vzdát prostě nemůže.

 

\---

 

Asi hodinu potom, co Edward vyšel z Harryho pokoje, slyšeli, jak Harrymu zvoní mobil a o pár okamžiků později vyšel Harry ven a s někým mluvil po cestě do kuchyně, kde si vzal z lednice lahev džusu a jablko a přitom se choval, jakoby v místnosti kromě něj už nikdo jiný nebyl. Carslisle tomu ale nyní rozuměl - pro Harryho to je takhle jednodušší.

„Řekl jsem ne!“ Utrhl se Harry na kohokoliv, kdo byl na druhé straně.

„Ale pane Pottere, tohle je jejich každoroční edice Nejvhodnější staří mládenci,“ Snažil se ho přesvědčit zoufalý hlas, ale Harry si to vůbec nepřipouštěl.

„Já to neudělám!“ Zavrčel znovu a zněl u toho podobně jako upíři, kteří ho vychovali.

„Prosím, pane Pottere! Je to na obálku a vás si specificky vyžádali, aby jste se fotil s panem Ma-“

„Řekl jsem ne, Davide.“ Harry si otráveně povzdechl a vzhlédl ke stropu. Carslisle rozpoznal Davida, jako jednoho z Harryho vydavatelů.

„Dejte mi ten zatracenej aparát – nechte mě s ním mluvit!“ Utrhl se najednou na druhé straně další britský hlas a oni viděli, jak se Harryho oči rozevírají překvapením předtím, než zjemněly vroucností a pobavením. Z telefonu se ozývalo šustění a pak přiškrcený hlas vyštěkl, „Pottere poslouchej-“

Harry si povzdechl a převrátil oči s pobaveným trpitelským výrazem. „Draco, lásko, držíš ten telefon vzhůru nohama – měl bys mluvit do toho druhého konce.“ Následovalo další šustění, pár nadávek a pak „Takhle pane Malfoy,“ předtím než se hlas vrátil – tentokrát mnohem jasnější a mnohem naštvanější.

„Pottere, teď mě poslouchej! Ty dotáhneš ten svůj pevný… úžasný, opravdu, opravdu pěkný-“

„Draco, drahoušku, vrať se prosím k podstatě věci,“  Naváděl Harry nápomocně.

„Jasně, Pottere nacpeš ten svůj zasranej zadek do nějakých kožených kalhot – nejlépe těch černých se stříbrnými hady, protože víš, že vypadám líp v bíle – a uděláš se mnou ten zasraný foto shot a nechci o tom už slyšet ani jedno pitomý slovo!“ hlas, nejspíš Dracův, vyžadoval arogantně. Celá rodina zatajila dech v očekávání nevyhnutelného Harryho výbuchu, ale k jejich překvapení, Harry jen převrátil oči s pobaveným smíchem.

„Dobře lásko, udělám to. Netoč všechny trenýrky do ruličky… zatím,“ Odpověděl Harry s ďábelským úšklebkem.

Na druhé straně se od mladého muže ozvalo další odfrknutí a pak odpověď, „Víš stejně dobře jako já, že žádné nenosím.“ Carlisle slyšel, jak se Emmett až dusí překvapených smíchem, když Esme a Alice vedle něj zalapaly po dechu a Carlisle věděl, že kdyby mohl, sám by se červenal.

„Hmmm…“ Zabručel Harry souhlasně; stále ignoroval, že je s ním někdo další v místnosti. „Myslím, že mi právě vynechává paměť.“

„Pffft… jistěže, Pottere,“ Odporoval hlas. „Ty víš, stejně dobře jako já, že jsem ten nejlepší, kterého jsi kdy měl.“

„Trochu domýšlivý?“ Protahoval Harry, ale na jeho tváři byl skutečný úsměv – takový, který neviděli od jeho návratu.

„Když jsi tak sexy, jako jsem já Pottere, tak to mám povolené – měl by ses považovat za šťastlivce,“ Odpověděl chlapec arogantně.

„Připomínáš mi to – a to poměrně často,“ Odpověděl Harry s úšklebkem.

„Jen Merlin ví, s čím jsi se od té doby musel spokojit,“ Odpověděl Draco naprosto vážně. „Muselo to být hrozné.“

„Jistěže, lásko,“  Odpověděl Harry, snažíc se nesmát a neurazit tak Draca, ale bylo to poněkud těžké. Nikdy nedokázal říct, kdy to na něj blonďák jen hraje a kdy je opravdu vážný. Vždy to Harryho nepříčetně bavilo a hodně mu to připomínalo Rosalii, což bylo přesně to, proč si asi Harry v první řadě Draca oblíbil. „Kde se tedy to focení koná?“

„No, chtějí to udělat v jednom z našich pokojů, protože to je tématem focení, ale moje ložnice se zrovna renovuje-“

„Vždyť jsi ji renovoval minulé léto!“ Překvapeně vykřikl Harry.

„Pottere, mramorové podlahy jsou tak staromódní, ale samozřejmě, že ty něco takového nebudeš vědět,“  Odpověděl Draco blahosklonně.

„Cokoliv Draco,“ řekl Harry, ale bylo to řečeno s trpělivou afektovaností, což Carlislea přivedlo k myšlenkám, že by ten chlapec nakonec mohl být druhem jeho syna. „Je moje hudební studium ok? Momentálně se totiž jaksi počítá i jako můj pokoj.“

„Hmm… ano, to se mi líbí – v podstatě, je to trochu sexy a tvojim šíleným fanynkám se to bude líbit,“ Odpověděl Draco po chvilce uvažování. „Přiletíme zítra odpoledne na to vaše letiště, vyzvedni mě v tom autě, co jsem ti koupil na narozeniny.“

„Aston Martin?“ Zeptal se Harry a uvažoval, jestli si vůbec Draco pamatuje, co to bylo za typ auta.

„Přesně to stříbrné… Vypadám v něm dobře – jde mi k očím,“ byla blonďákova sebestředná odpověď a Harry ho za to miloval ještě víc. Jen Draco by pro někoho koupil auto jen proto, že v něm _on_ vypadá dobře a vybrat barvu podle toho, že jde k  _jeho_ očím.

„Dobře lásko, budu tam,“ Odpověděl Harry s laskavým úsměvem.

„A raději bys neměl meškat Pottere, jinak tě prokleju až do příštího týdne. Jen Merlin ví, co za bakterie bych mohl chytnout, kdybych tam postával se stádem prosťáčků a nedejbůh mudlů!“ Pronesl Draco. „Proč, do pekla, jsi se chtěl vrátit do jakéhosi bohem-zapomenutého  bezvýznamné mudlovského města, jde mimo mě a raději by sis měl obléct něco pěkného – budou tam novináři a já se přeci nemůžu ukazovat s někým ošklivým.“

Harry se uchechtl. „Taky tě miluju, zlato.“

Na druhé straně se ozval povýšené odfrknutí , „Vůbec na mě nezkoušej mrzimorské fígle Pottere, jinak přísahám, že mě už nikdy neuvidíš nahého,“ Odpověděl chlapec předtím, než položil. Harryho smích se ještě chvíli ozýval místností.

Když nakonec Harry zavěsil, zkusila Esme opatrně. „Kdo to byl Harry? Je to tvůj-“

„Kdo, Draco?“ Zeptal se nevěřícně Harry. „Merline ne.“ Smál se, jakoby to byla ta nejabsurdnější věc na světě. „Draco a já nejsme schopni snášet toho druhého déle jak den a většinu toho času stejnak netrávíme mluvením.“

Harry vypadal, že si užívá šokovat je. Po tom prohlášení kolem nich jednoduše prošel do svého studia. O několik hodin později se odtud ozvala velice výmluvná píseň, která způsobila mnohem víc pohoršení a otázek, které se formovaly v jejich už tak přebujelých myslích. Kdo přesně byl Draco a jaký byl jeho vztah s Harrym, pokud nebyli druzi? Kdokoliv to byl, velice zlepšil Harrymu náladu.

 

_Well I wanted you_

_Dobře, chtěl jsem tě_

_I wanted no one else_

_Nechtěl jsem nikoho jiného_

_I thought it through_

_Promyslel jsem to_

_I got you to myself_

_Ponechal jsem si tě_

_You got off_

_Utekl jsi_

_Every time you got on to me_

_Pokaždé, když jsi ke mně přišel_

_I got caught up_

_Uvízl jsem_

_In favorable slavery_

_Ve výhodném otroctví_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

_Bylo to špatné? Bylo to špatné?_

_I guess it wasn‘t really right_

_Myslím, že to opravdu nebylo správné_

_I guess it wasn‘t meant to be_

_Myslím, že to tak ani nemělo být_

_It didn‘t matter what they said_

_Nezáleželo na tom, co říkali_

_„Cause we were good in bed_

_Protože jsme byli dobří v posteli_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_Myslím, že jsem zůstal, abych sledoval, jak bojujeme_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_Pro všechny ty špatné důvody_

_No, it didn‘t matter what I tried_

_Ne, nezáleželo na tom, co jsem zkusil_

_It‘s just a little hard to leave_

_Je jen trochu těžké odejít_

_When you‘re going down on me_

_Když jsi mě sváděl_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_Myslím, že jsem zůstal, abych sledoval, jak bojujeme_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_Ze špatných důvodů_

_Well you know my friends_

_Dobře, znáš mé přátele_

_Well they know your enemies_

_Dobře, znají tvé nepřátele_

_And I‘d pretend_

_A já bych předstíral_

_Not to hear what they said to me_

_Že neslyším, co mi řekli_

_‘Cause I got off_

_Protože jsem se udělal_

_Every time you got on to me_

_Pokaždé, když jsi mě sváděl_

_Was it wrong_

_Bylo to špatné_

_To go along with insanity?_

_Souhlasit s šílenstvím?_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

_Bylo to špatné? Bylo to špatné?_

_I guess it wasn‘t really right_

_Myslím, že to nebylo doopravdy správné_

_I guess it wasn‘t meant to be_

_Myslím, že to ani nemělo být_

_It didn‘t matter what they said_

_Nezáleží na tom, co řekli_

_‘Cause we were good in bed_

_Protože jsme byli dobří v posteli_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_Myslím, že jsem zůstal, abych sledova, jak bojujeme_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_Ze všech těch špatných důvodů_

_No, it didn‘t matter what I tried_

_Ne, nezáleží na tom, co jsem zkusil_

_It‘s just a little hard to leave_

_Je jen trochu těžké odejít_

_When you‘re going down on me_

_Když mě svádíš_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_Myslím, že jsem zůstal, abych sledoval, jak bojujeme_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_Kvůli všem těm špatným důvodům_

 

**Píseň: Fight for All the Wrong Reasons - Nickelback**


	9. Kapitola devátá - Nechat jít

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vysvětlivka k této kapitolce:  
> Cacophobia: strach z　ošklivosti; strach z　lidí, kteří jsou škaredí nebo jinak chybní.
> 
> A píseň bude tato: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izlDcMDQS4I

Draco věděl, že Harryho rodina jsou upíři. Věděl také, že jsou všichni nádherní, takže první věc, kterou Draco Malfoy udělal, když nakráčel do Harryho domova bylo, že si prohlédl každého z nich a přešel přímo k Belle a předal dívce svůj kabát a tašku.

„Dej to kamkoliv, kde Potter spí,“ Rozkázal jí bez jediného dalšího ohlédnutí.

Harry si musel rychle zakrýt ústa, aby se nerozesmál nahlas, ale natáhl se, aby od zahanbené dívky převzal Dracovy věci, ne však kvůli ní, ale kvůli Dracovým věcem.

„Draco, my tu nemáme sloužící,“ Informoval ho Harry a Draco se na něj nedůvěřivě podíval.

„Žádní sloužící!“ Vykřikl rozmazlený blonďák. „Jak si představuješ, že přežiju v　mudlovksém domě Pottere?“

Harry si odfrkl a převrátil nad tím oči. „Přestaň být tak dramatický. Však víš, že se o tebe postarám.“

Draco na Harryho chvíli hleděl, než pokýval hlavou. „Jistěže se postaráš. Kdo jiný ti dokáže dát ten nejlepší orál-„

„Draco!“ Vykřikl Harry předtím, než mohl blonďák dokončit větu, ale věděl, že jeho rodina i tak stihla postřehnout podstatu. „Tohle jsou moji rodiče, Carlisle a Esme.“

Přes jeho vulgární vyjadřování byl Draco perfektní čistokrevný gentleman, takže když došlo na přivítání s Harryho rodiči, zašel dokonce tak daleko, že políbil Esme ruku. „Máte velice příjemný domov – když uvážím, že je mudlovský,“ Zalichotil trochu Draco, ale Harry věděl, že od něj to byl obrovský kompliment a tiše to Esme sdělil.

Esme se mile na Draca usmála, oči jí jiskřily pobavením.

„Tohle je můj bratr Emmett a jeho družka Rosalie,“ Představil pak Harry, posunujíc se k dalším lidem v řadě. Draco zíral na Emmetta dlohou dobu a Harry poznával ten pohled. Odkašlal si, aby získal Dracovu pozornost. „Ten je na holky, Draco.“

„Stále se můžu dívat,“ Odpověděl Draco a stále zíral na Emmetta, který se dokonce na menšího muže uculoval. Draco se zašklebil zpátky a olízl si rty. „Takže jak velký je tvůj-“

„A tohle je Rosalie,“ Vmísil se rychle Harry, vzal Draca za ruku a odvlekl ho před dalšího narcistického blonďáka v domě. „Emmettova družka,“ Zdůraznil a zamračil se na Emmetta pro jeho povzbudivé chování vůči Dracovi.

Draco a Rosalie se velice dlouho měřili očima. Harry si připadal, jako uprostřed nějakého pistolnického souboje. Pak se pomalý úsměv rozlil po tvářích obou blonďatých stvoření a Rosalie nabídla svou ruku. Draco vzal jemně její ruku a políbil ji stejně, jako u Esme.

„Už vidím, proč je tvůj druh zaujat opačným pohlavím,“ Nabídl Draco Rosalie, což bylo od Draca to největší uznání toho, že je Rosalie atraktivní, jakého se jí mohlo dostat. „Někdo tvých kvalit musí být jistě potomkem Malfoyovic linie.“

Harry si tiše odfrkl. Draco byl jediná osoba na světě, kterou Harry znal, která dokázala lichotit sama sobě, zatímco skládal poklony někomu jinému.

„Snad to tak je, pane Malfoy,“ Odpověděla potěšené Rosalie, což bylo šokující, protože nikdy předtím nepřijala nikoho jiného tak rychle – snad s výjimkou Harryho, ale když se setkali poprvé, byl sedmiletým dítětem.

„Prosím říkej mi Draco, řeknu otci, aby se na to podíval. Malfoyové se vždy o své lidi starali,“ Odpověděl Draco. Harry musel přiznat, že on a Rosalie sdílí hodně podobných rysů a s jejich chováním, no nebyl by vůbec překvapen, kdyby byli příbuzní. Nakonec on a Carlisle byli spřízněni – jakkoliv vzdáleně.

Jako další představil Harry Alici a Jaspera a zatímco byl Draco zaujat Jasperovými znalostmi, byl to Alicin styl, který upoutal Dracovu pozornost. „Musím mít ty kalhoty!“ Prohlásil Draco, když se podíval na Alici a pak přešel k Harrymu, aby se mu pověsil na ruku. „Harry, musíš je pro mě získat.“

„Uhh,“ Zarazil se Harry nejistě. „Koupím ti to auto, co jsi chtěla,“ Nabídl Harry Alici, protože věděl, že to jsou její nejoblíbenější džíny – což znamená mnohem větší úplatek na to, aby se jich vzdala.

Přestože jí nabídl auto, Alice se musela zamysle, ale překvapivě, nebo možná ne až tak překvapivě, vypadala Alice, že i jí se Draco zamlouvá. „Dobrá,“ Nakonec odpověděla a zářivě se usmála na Draca, který zazářil nazpátek.

„Já je chci mít teď hned Harry,“ Řekl Draco, tahajíc za jeho paži, jako neústupné malé děcko.

Harry převrátil oči a hluboce si povzdechl. K Alici vyslal omluvný pohled a mávnutím ruky, po kterém Alice zalapala překvapením po dechu, její kalhoty zmizely, jen aby byly ve stejný okamžik nahrazeny jiným párem. Naštěstí měli ona a Draco stejnou velikost, takže její, nebo vlastně teď už blonďákovy kalhoty, mu seděly perfektně a vypadaly na něm úžasně.

„Harry, jak mi sedí?“ Zeptal se Draco, ale zatímco normální lidé by se k Harrymu postavili čelem, blonďák se otočil a předvedl Harrymu své pozadí.

Na chvíli Harry s úsměvem Draca studoval, než k němu přešel, vzal ho za boky, obtočil paže kolem pasu menšího muže a Draca o sebe opřel. Harry pak něco zašeptal do blonďákova ucha v jazyku, který neuměli, ale Carlisle si myslel, že by to mohla být latina.

Draco očividně rozuměl, protože se po jeho tváři rozlil takový úsměv, že by mohl rozsvítit místnost. Byla to tak nenadálá změna oproti hryzavému sarkazmu, že je to na chvíli zaskočilo. Ale tak rychle, jako přišel, tak byl jeho úsměv pryč, ve chvíli kdy se od něj Harry odtáhl. Carlisle znovu zauvažoval, jaký je mezi nimi doopravdy vztah. Bylo očividné, že mezi nimi byly jakési city, ale jak hluboké, to Carlisle nevěděl.

„Tohle je Edward a Isabella,“ Představil je pak Harry, usmívajíc se, když se rty mudlovské dívky stáhly v hněvu.

Draco si prohlížel Edwarda, hodnotil ho – Harry se cítil velice nepohodlně. Bylo to, jako by představoval svého přítele svému bratrovi – ačkoliv si nebyl jistý, kdo z nich hraje kterou roli. „Harry o tobě hodně mluvil,“ Prohlásil najednou blonďák, Harrymu se rozšířily oči a jeho tvář polil slabý ruměnec.

„Opravdu?“ Zetal se Edward, střelil pohledem k Harrymu, než se podíval zpět na Draca. „O tobě nemluvil nikdy.“

Harryho oči se rozšířili ještě o něco víc – kdyby to nevěděl líp, byl by řekl, že Edward trochu žárlí.

Dracův úsměv se rozšířil. „Jistě že ne,“ prohlásil arogantně, „Harry nemluví o lidech se kterými šukal.“

Harry se skoro udusil šokem.

Draco se jednoduše odváril od atraktivního upíra, o kterém Harry mluvil snad neustále, a který na něj teď zíral v ohromeném tichu, aby se podíval na dívku vedle něj. Vůbec se nepřibližovala jeho standardům, takže za normálních okolností by si jí ani nevšiml, ale Harry ho varoval, aby byl k jeho rodině milý, takže Draco ji s nuceným úsměvem vzal za ruku – a zaječel.

Cullenovi si nad hlasitým blonďákovým výkřikem museli zakrýt uši a vobavách sledovali, jak od Belly ucukl, jakoby se snad spálil. Draco přeběhl k Harrymu a zavěsil se na něj ještě jednou. Otíral si ruku o Harryho tričko, jako by se dotkl něčeho slizského.

„Ona je mudla!“ Vykřikl Draco uraženě a otočil se na Harryho v naprostém zděšení. „Ty jsi mě nechal dotknout se mudly!“ Harry se musel velice kontrolovat, aby nevyprskl smíchy. Opravdu chtěl Draca varovat, ale jeho reakce byla taaaak vtipná. „Já tu s mudlou nezůstanu, Pottere! Nejdřív je tu jeden, pak jsou dva a nakonec jsou všude! Jsou jako pijavice! Vycucají magii ze všeho! Oni jsou – oni jsou znásilňovači magie! Jdu do hotelu, a ty jdeš se mnou!“

„Draco, uklidni se… Zhluboka se nadechni. Slibuji ti, že ji nenechám tě znásilnit. Stejně je to Edwardova přítelkyně,“ Řekl Harry a stěží se ovládal, ale Dracova reakce nad novinkou, že tahle dost obyčejná dívka je dokonce přítelkyní nádherného upíra, byla pro blonďáka trochu moc a tak se zhroutil na Harryho se sténáním, jakoby snad umíral.

„Oh rouhání – Pottere, řekni mi, že to není pravda!“ Zasténal Draco dramaticky. „Ona je jen jejich služka, že – nebo je to – je to jen žert, že? Má na sobě nějaké kouzlo, že?“ Prosil Draco, zvedajíc se jen natolik, aby viděl Harrymu do obličeje. „Tohle děláš jen proto, abys mě týral!“

„Bojím se, že ne, Draco,“ Odpověděl Harry vážně, snažíc se udržet vážnou tvář. „Ona je opravdu mudla a opravdu je s Edwardem.“

„Ohh, k čemu ten svět spěje!“ Draco vykřikl a znovu zkolaboval na Harryho, jako herec, kterým se narodil. „Čarodějové a mudlové, upíři a smrtelníci – a další snad budou víly a trolové! Oh Harry, co budeme s námi, krásnými lidmi!“

„Promiňte,“ Řekl Harry své lehce pobavené, těžce traumatizované rodině a zase jediný, kdo nebyl pobavený, byla Bella a Edward – který dost působivě zíral na Dracovu zhroucenou postavu na Harrym. „Trpí cacophobií a mudlofobii,“ Vysvětlil jim Harry, nestarajíc se o to, jestli urazí Bellu nebo někoho jiného, ale jediný, kdo vypadal, že ví, co ta slova znamenají, byl Carlisle.

„Je tu něco, co bych mu mohla přinést?“ Zeptala se Esme s mateřským zaujetím, když Harry táhnul Dracovo ochablé a dost těžké tělo k sedačce, aby ho na ni posadil.

Draco si lehl na pohovku a přehodil si jednu ruku přes oči. „Rose! Rose drahoušku, pojď sem a sedni si ke mně,“ Zavolal a natahoval se po ní a k Harryho překvapení, Rosalie půvabně přešla k němu a elegantně se usadila vedle Draca a dokonce vzala jeho ruku do svých a jemně ji třela.

„Ten šok brzy přejde,“ Uklidňovala ho a natáhla se pro slenici vody, kterou Esme donesla z kuchyně. Harry si pobaveně ofrkl nad tím, jak lehce ti dva propadli Dracově teatrálnosti. Harry si ale vzpomněl na to, jak mu Emmett říkal, že Rosalie se taky zhroutila, když viděla, jak je Bella obyčejná.

„To je – uch, velice zajímavý přítel, Harry,“ Zašeptal Carliste, když se postavil vedle svého syna. Byl rozpolcen mezi špatným pocitem, kvůli Bellině rozpakům a pobavením nad vystoupením, které jim předváděl Harryho přítel – přesto Carlisle nedokázal říct, kolik z toho je jen nahrané.

Harry o chvíli déle sledoval, jak jeho matka a sestra vrkají nad Dracem, než se otočil a odpověděl svému otci. „Ano, Draco je určitě jediný svého druhu,“ Odpověděl s　laskavým úsměvem, zatímco si jeho nejlepší přítel užíval vší té pozornosti.

„Je to kamarád?“ Zeptal se Carlisle a sledoval Harryho zblízka. Když si konečně myslel, že tomu všemu přišel na kloub, věci se zamotaly ještě víc.

„On není mým druhem,“ Odpověděl znovu Harry, věděl, co chce Carlisle vědět. „V Bradavicích byl v mé koleji. Ve čtvrtém ročníku jsem byla na lektvarech ve dvojici – Severus je jeho kmotr a myslel si, že potřebuju přítele, tak nás dal dohromady. Nestali jsme se ale přáteli až do pátého ročníku. Myslel jsem, že je příliš arogantní.“ Harry se zasmál, vzpomínal na drobného blonďáka, který se ho snažil komandovat.

„Jaksi se ke mně připojil a po čase mi přirostl k srdci, asi jako houba…“ Ztrácel se Harry laskavě ve vzpomínkách. „Nakonec, stali jsme se nejlepšími přáteli a uh, no – jak můžeš vidět, není zrovna trol, takže dva chlapci v pubertě – dva homosexuální chlapci v pubertě, začali jsme spolu experimentovat.“ Skončil Harry s trhnutím, ale Carlisle chtěl víc. Věděl, že za tím vším je toho víc.

„Takže jste spolu chodili – stale chodíte?“ Zeptal se Carlisle opatrně. Nevěděl, jak má toto téma s Harrym nakousnout. Nebyl si jista, jak bude na toto téma Harry reagovat.

Harry sebou ale trhnul, což zmátlo Carlislea ještě víc. „Nepoužil bych taková slova,“ Řekl s tváří zkroucenou nevolí. „Pro nás oba je trochu divné, to takhle nazývat. Myslím tím, jsme nejlepší kamarádi – přílel – to zní prostě… divně,“ Snažil se Harry vysvětlit.

„Takže jste spolu nikdy nebyli na rande?“ Zeptal se Carlisle.

Harry se nad tím rozesmál, čímž zaujal pozornost ostatních; stejnak mohli celý rozhovor slyšet – tedy kromě Belly a Draca, ale Carlisle si byl dost jistý, že blonďák ví, že se baví o něm.

„Merline ne,“ Odpověděl Harry a stále se ještě uculoval. „Pokud nepočítáš jako rande, když jsme šli ven obhlížet ostatní kluky.“

„Ale spíte spolu a vy – milujete se… ne?“ Zeptal se Carlisne a snažil se tomu porozumět.

„Jo – na obě otázky,“ Řekl Harry, který se trochu zardíval. „Oba dva víme, že by to mezi námi nikdy neklapalo… ale myslím si – pokud bychom neměli druhy, nejspíš bychom to spolu zkusili,“ Přiznal a oči mu zmatněly smutkem.

„On už našel svého druha?“ Zeptal se Carlisle a podíval se na Draca, který nyní zíral na Harryho se stěží skrývaným zájmem.

„Ne, ale Draco není tak mocný, jako jsem já, pro něj ty sny nebyly tak jasné. Je stále schopný být s někým jiným. Může být naprosto šťastný i bez svého druha,“ Odpověděl Harry s pohledem upřeným na blonďáka, ale už ho nadále neviděl, proto ani nepostřehl Draca oplácejícího mu pohled s malým zamračením.

„A ty nemůžeš-„ Začal se ptát Carlisle, ale Draco ho přerušil, snažíc se rozptýlit Harryho z jeho depresivních myšlenek.

„Pottere, zahrej mi!“ Požadoval Draco povýšeným hlasem.

Harry se na něj stěží shovívavě usmál, než přivolal svou kytaru. „Co chceš, abych ti zahrál?“ Zeptal se a usadil se u Dracových nohou.

„Napiš mi něco,“ Vyzval ho Draco s panovačným mávnutím ruky, způsobil tak Harrymu další záchvat smíchu nad jeho ješitností. Ale Carlisle si myslel, že teď už rozumí Dracovi lépe, když viděl oči mladého muže jemnět a rozžíhat se, když slyšel, jak se Harry směje.

„Mám něco, co jsem před chvílí napsal… chceš to slyšet?“ Zeptal se Harry a Draco okamžitě přitakal.

Harry se posadil na okraj pohovky a začal hrát. Po pár prvních tónech byla všechna hravost pryč a Draco se posadil a posunul se za Harryho, nohy podél jeho nohou a ruce mu obtočil kolem pasu. Harry zpíval a Draco ho držel a několikrát ho něžně políbil ze strany na krk, když dojemná slova opouštěla jeho ústa. Byla to opravdu sladká scéna, už kvůli tomu, že věděli, že ti dva chlapci si nejsou souzeni, což jak se Carlisle domníval, vyjadřovala píseň – jistý druh Harryho vyjádření toho, čím jejich vzrah byl. Bylo to hořkosladké.

Zalíbení mezi nimi bylo očividné a také byla vidět ochranitelskost z Dracovy strany, když držel Harryho.

　

_I feel so alone again_

_Zase se cítím tak sám_

_I know that I need you_

_Vím, že tě potřebuji_

_To help me make it through the night_

_Abys mi pomohl přež ít noc_

_And I pray that you‘ll believe in me_

_A přeji si, abys ve mě věřil_

_You gave me my strength_

_Dáváš mi s ílu _

_To face another day alone – I can't let go_

_Abych se sám postavil dalš ímu dni – nemůžu to nechat být_

_And I need you now my friend_

_A já tě teď potřebuji můj př íteli_

_More than you know yeah_

_Víc než si mysl íš, jo_

_When will we meet again_

_Když se znovu setkáme_

_Cause I can't let go of you_

_Protože tě temůžu nechat odej ít_

_This world brings me down again_

_Tenhle svět mě znovu st áhl dolů_

_I know that I need you_

_Vím, že tě potřebuji_

_To help me make it through the night_

_Abys mi pomohl přež ít noc_

_And I know that you're the one for me_

_A vím, že jsi pro m ě ten pravý_

_You gave me my strength to_

_Dáváš mi s ílu_

_face another day alone_

_postavit se dalš ímu dni sám_

_I need you now my friend_

_Potřebuji tě teď můj př íteli_

_More than you know yeah_

_Víc, než si mysl íš, jo_

_When will we meet again_

_Když se znovu setk áme_

_Cause I can't let go_

_Nemůžu to nechat být_

_As time passes by I find_

_Jak ubíhá čas, zjistil jsem_

_Things never seem to change_

_Že se věci snad nikdy neměn í_

_When I feel alone_

_Když se c ítím sám_

_You bring me back to you_

_Přivedeš mě zp átky k sobě_

_And I need you now my friend_

_A já tě teď potřebuji můj př íteli_

_More than you know yeah_

_Víc než si mysl íš, jo_

_When will we meet again_

_Když se znovu setk áme_

 

**Píseň: Let Go - 12 Stones**

 


End file.
